Búsqueda de Libertad
by Sagittarius no Liz
Summary: Athena siempre busca defender a los humanos de los demás dioses, que por diversas razones buscan destruirlos. — No es necesario matar a los humanos para que aprendan una lección, si me dejas Padre, yo podría tomar el lugar de Athena. Saori Kido, la reencarnación de Athena observó fúrica a la mujer a su lado. — Te has equivocado mucho Athena, ya es hora de que alguien ponga orden...
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:**

Saint Seiya no me pertenece, si no a sus repectivos autores...

Si me perteneciera Marin ya le hubiera saltado encima a Aioria, los Doraditos tendrían más participación y Aioros hubiera molestado al Saga malo como un lindo fantasmita.

Técnicas y personas desconocidas son de mi propiedad, igual que esta historia loca.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena, 20 años antes de la guerra contra Hades.**

 ** _Cámara del Patriarca_**

El patriarca Shion, junto con un niño de 9 años de pelo castaño y ojos azules que portaba la armadura dorada de Sagitario observaban a un hombre encapuchado con una larga capa negra cubriéndolo completamente que sostenía un bebé en sus brazos.

— Ella es la reencarnación de una poderosa diosa, en un pasado peleó contra Athena, pero me pidió otra oportunidad y es lo que le estoy dando porque se lo merece, necesito que la entrenen, en unos años más volverá su diosa Caballeros y esta niña será capaz de enseñarle todo lo que debe saber como Diosa de la Guerra.  
Lo único, deben entrenarla como si fuera una niña común destinada a convertirse en Amazona, eventualmente su cosmos arderá más fuerte por sí sólo, denle una armadura de plata que esté cercana al nivel de una dorada. Habiendo dicho esto, me despido. Por cierto pequeño Sagitario, ella es tu prima.

Al niño le brillaron los ojos por la emoción, Shion lo miró fijamente y con un carraspeo el pequeño preguntó " _¿Mi prima? ¿Ella tiene un nombre mi señor? ¿Qué ha pasado con su familia?"_ el encapuchado soltó una risa melodiosa por la curiosidad del castaño y le respondió _"Su nombre es Aiami, es tu prima por parte de su padre, tanto él como su madre murieron y su medio hermano mayor se encuentra en un orfanato de Nepal, aunque por lo que tengo entendido ya está siendo adoptado, como sea, debo irme, suerte Shion, cuídala bien, tú también cuídala Aioros"._

Un destello dorado envolvió al encapuchado que luego de entregarle la bebé a Shion desapareció.

El Patriarca miró a la bebé y le acarició tiernamente la mejilla, observando sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes y sus pequeñas hebras de cabello negro violáceo.

— ¿Puedo cargarla? ¿Me deja? Por favor diga que sí.

El mayor sólo rió por la emoción de Aioros.

— Tus modales Aioros.

El niño se sonrojó.

— Lo siento, mi señor, ¿me da el permiso de cargar a mi prima? – dijo el niño haciendo una reverencia que hizo sonreír aún más al peliverde.

— Por supuesto Aioros, llévala a conocer a los demás.

— ¡Sí, iré a la velocidad de la luz! ¡Aioria te amará, ya lo verás!

La bebé ahora en brazos del castaño soltó una risita y lo abrazó, a lo que el chico rió y le dio un beso en su pequeña cabecita.

 ** _Casa de Géminis_**

Dos chicos de 10 años de cabellos y ojos azules sacaban la lengua y hacían reír a los niños pequeños que había allí de entr años cuando se oyó un pequeño grito de una de las entradas y uno de los niños mayores se escondió rápidamente.

— ¡Aioria, hermano ven aquí!

Uno de los niños, de 2 años, cabellos rubios y ojos verdes corrió como pudo hacia donde se encontraba su hermano mayor.

— ¿Iolos?

El menor miró con curiosidad un bulto que tenía el mayor entre sus brazos.

— Ella es nuestra prima Aiami, va a ser una Amazona de Athena, nosotros vamos a entrenarla y protegerla. ¿No es bonita?

El mayor se agachó a la altura de Aioria que sonrió al ver a la niña y le acarició la mejilla.

— Iami es ninda mano.

— Lo es realmente… dime Aioria, ¿te has portado bien con Saga? ¿Dónde están los demás?

— Me polté bem mano, ven.

Aioria corrió hacia donde estaban los demás esperándolos curiosos y el mayor caminó con cuidado con Aiami en brazos.

— Siento haberte dejado solo amigo.

Saga dio un paso al frente.

— No hay problema, sabes que siempre me gusta cuidar de ellos y conmigo se portan bien. ¿Qué traes allí?

— Oh, es mi prima, el Patriarca me llamó para verla.

— ¿Podemos verla Aioros?

— Bueno Shura, ella va a ser una Amazona y si se entera en el futuro de que vieron su rostro tal vez intente matarlos.

Aioros soltó una carcajada al ver las caras aterrorizadas de los menores.

— No se preocupen, será nuestro secreto chicos, vengan.

Los primeros en ir fueron Saga, Shura, Aphrodite y Miguelángel, los últimos tres eran aspirantes a las armaduras de Capricornio, Piscis y Cáncer respectivamente, como los maestros de todos los aspirantes a dorados estaban en una misión, ellos se encontraban en el Santuario cuidados y entrenados por Saga de Géminis y Aioros de Sagitario.

— Vaya, es preciosa.

Saga tomó a la bebé en brazos, que alzó los bracitos hacia él y luego señaló un pilar de Géminis con un dedo, para luego reír y darle un beso en la nariz al dueño de casa, que se sonrojó.

— Creo que ya se enamoró de ti amigo, no me robes a mi prima.

El mayor sonrió ante las palabras de Aioros y los otros 2 niños tomaron las manos de Aiami que apretó un poco sus dedos, a lo que ambos sonrieron.

En tanto, Aioria gritaba que no sean tímidos y conozcan a su prima, que era muy buena y hermosa.

El resto se acercó con algo de timidez y Saga se agachó para mostrar a la niña y la colocó en el suelo, ella miraba a los demás con interés y alzó sus brazos a un pequeño de cabello verde-azulado oscuro y ojos también azules, quien se acercó con intriga y le dio la mano, Aiami tomó su mano y la metió en su boca sonriendo, a lo que el chico hizo una mueca de asco que hizo reír a los demás.

— Bebé te quele comel Camus.

— Silencio Milo.

Entonces ella miró a Milo y frunció el ceño, para luego comenzar a llorar, Saga la tomó en brazos y automáticamente paró y le sonrió.

— A bebé no le gustan bishos feos como tú Milo.

— Cashate Camus.

Lo cierto es que Milo se sonrojó y molestó por cómo actuó la bebé, pero no dijo nada, después de todo él era más grande y debía demostrarle que era más maduro. Entre tanto, la niña se reía entre medio de todos los futuros caballeros dorados junto a Saga y Aioros, quienes llamaron a Milo que se acercó despacio, cuando Aiami lo miró volvió a ponerse seria, pero el futuro Escorpio alzó sus manitos al aire y le dijo _"No llores por favor, no te haré daño"_ los otros sonrieron ante lo dicho por él y la bebé giró la cabeza, como si pensara, entonces sonrió y se estiró hacia el chico, que se sentó en suelo para cargarla.

— ¿Cómo se iama Iolos?

Preguntó Milo mientras miraba embelesado a los ojos verdes de la bebé que le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Uh, lo siento por no haberlo dicho chicos, su nombre es Aiami.

— Es un helmoso nombie, como esha.

Aiami se rió como si hubiera entendido y abrazó fuerte al futuro Escorpio, que se sonrojó mientras todos reían.

— Bueno chicos, todos a sus templos con sus maestros, Saga debe estar cansado.

— Está bien Aioros, gracias, yo cuidaré a Aiami mientras llevas a los niños.

— Gracias Saga.

El mayor sonrió y tomó a la bebé en brazos, todos se despidieron de ellos y se fueron con Aioros.

— Hermano, ¿puedo verla?

— Claro que sí Kanon, ven.

El gemelo de Saga salió detrás del pilar donde estaba escondido y la bebé se rió señalándolo.

— Ella ya sabía que yo estaba ahí.

Dijo Kanon sonriendo y cargándola.

— Sí, por un segundo tuve miedo de que te vieran.

— Tranquilo hermano, no lo harán, así que Aiami ¿no? Eres una bebé preciosa.

Aiami se reía en los brazos del gemelo menor y él le llenaba la cabecita de besos. Saga sonreía ante la tierna imagen de su hermano, últimamente lo notaba más distante, le alegraba saber que al menos era como siempre con aquella bebé.  
Ambos gemelos jugaban con la pequeña Diosa cuando sintieron el cosmos de Aioros, Kanon le dio un beso en la mejilla a Aiami como despedida y rápidamente se ocultó.

— Gracias por cuidarla Saga.

— No es nada Aioros, esta niña es una dulzura, adiós bonita.  
El mayor besó la cabeza de la bebé y ella rió, luego Aioros la cargó y salieron rumbo a la casa de Sagitario.

— Presiento que tienes un destino muy importante primita hermosa.

Le dijo el chico con una sonrisa, Aiami le sonrió de igual forma y posó su mano sobre la mejilla del arquero, que oyó en su mente _"Puedes apostar que sí Sagitario, lamento lo que pasará, pero siempre te protegeré incluso en el inframundo"_. El mayor paró en seco, observando con confusión a la pelinegra en sus brazos, que bostezó y se acomodó para dormir. No le dio importancia a lo que escuchó y siguió caminando con Aiami para ir junto a su hermano que los esperaba en Sagitario.

* * *

 ** _En el próximo capítulo..._**

 _"— Han llegado 3 nuevos caballeros dorados, Aioria, quiero que observes bien en lo que llegarás a convertirte si tienes la suficiente disposición y fuerza, Aiami, como vives en la casa de Sagitario conmigo debes conocerlos para que te dejen pasar.  
Ambos asintieron impresionados, Aioros y Saga eran los únicos caballeros dorados en el Santuario, ahora habría cinco y se preguntaban quiénes habrían conseguido las armaduras."  
_

 _"— ¿Entonces me amas?_

 _— Sí, pero si quieres un beso en los labios para demostrártelo lo haré._

 _— No tienes que…_

 _Aiami colocó sus labios sobre los de Kanon, quien la abrazó y quedaron así unos minutos, sólo con sus labios rozándose tímidamente._

 _— ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Kanon cómo puedes hacer eso! ¡Por Athena, tiene 5 años!_

 _— Her.. Hermano… yo…"_

 _"— Tuve una pesadilla muy fea Leoncito._

 _— ¿Me dices de qué se trata?_

 _— Aio, Aio se muere y nosotros somos maltratados, te busco y no te encuentro y todos nos dicen traidores."_

 _"Aioria volvió al centro del Coliseo con un destello dorado en todo el cuerpo y se plantó frente a la Armadura de Leo y encendió su cosmos, lo más alto que pudo, afortunadamente fue suficiente para que la Armadura saliera de su Caja y se colocara sobre Aioria."_

 _"— Felicidades por conseguir sus armaduras, Aldebarán, Milo. Defenderán el Segundo y Octavo templo._

 _— Disculpe Maestro._

 _— Dime Milo._

 _— ¿Por qué los hermanos del traidor siguen con vida? Lo más probable es que sigan los pasos de Aioros de Sagitario, en especial Aiami ya que comparten signo."_


	2. Cap 1 Las Armaduras Doradas Parte 1

**Disclaimer:**

Saint Seiya no me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos autores.

Si me perteneciera Saori mandaría al carajo a todos y se quedaría con Seiya, Shun le daría un beso hasta la garganta a Junet antes de irse al Santuario, Ikki hubiese podido salvar a Esmeralda o en su defecto hubiera besado a Pandora (Rada lo hubiese visto y se hubiese arrancado parte de su uniceja, haciéndolo normal(?), Milo y Aiacos descubrirían que en realidad son hermanos...

* * *

 _Coliseo, Santuario de Athena_ _ **15 años antes de la Guerra contra Hades**_

Aioros observaba a sus "hermanos menores" en batalla, Aioria le llevaba una clara ventaja a Aiami, pero ella no se daba por vencida.  
El rubio tomó a la menor por un brazo y la arrojó al piso para luego dirigir un golpe a su estómago, pero ella rodó por el suelo y lo esquivó, para luego darle un patada en la nuca y colocarse encima de él, tomándole de los brazos y estirándolos de manera que si tiraba un poco más le dislocaría los hombros.

— ¿Te rindes Aioria?

— Jamás.

El chico estiró sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse y lo logró, luego tomó a su prima por el cabello y golpeó su cabeza fuertemente contra el suelo, casi noqueándola.

— Suficiente Aioria, bien hecho, Aiami, lo estabas haciendo bien, pero recuerda jamás bajar la guardia ante un enemigo.

La aludida alzó el rostro y los observó por debajo de su máscara.

— Sí hermano, oye, ¿puedo entrenar con Saga?

— Él entrena en su casa, no creo que debas molestarlo.

— Por favor, si me dice que no volveré enseguida y esta vez Aioria no me ganarás.

— Siempre dices lo mismo y luego simplemente besas el suelo.

— ¡Vigila cómo hablas Aioria! Está bien, ve, pero luego le preguntaré si fuiste, si te busco y no estás allí, te arrepentirás de haberte escapado del entrenamiento.

— No te preocupes, no lo haré, nos vemos luego.

Así, se fue corriendo al templo de Géminis.

 ** _Casa de Géminis_**

Saga realizaba su técnica "A otra dimensión" contra su hermano Kanon, quien a su vez realizaba lo mismo. Al impactar ambos poderes hubo una explosión que no duró mucho, pues el poder del gemelo mayor superó al del menor y rápidamente lo envió a otro lugar, aunque Kanon aprovechó eso para luego aparecer por detrás de su hermano y asestarle un fuerte golpe en la nuca que lo desequilibró, pero que Saga usó como impulso para luego patear las piernas de su gemelo haciendo que este también caiga al piso. Comenzaron a mandar y esquivar golpes a la velocidad del sonido allí en el suelo mientras una cabeza enmascarada observaba curiosa detrás de un pilar. Kanon la vio y esa distracción fue suficiente para que Saga lo pusiera debajo de él aprisionado en una llave, a punto de romperle las piernas.

— Lo siento Kanon.

Al escuchar esa delicada voz el gemelo mayor soltó a su hermano, quien furioso se dirigió a donde se encontraba la espía y la tomó de su ropa.

— ¡Aiami tonta! ¡Sabes que no puedes distraernos de esta forma!

Saga rápidamente hizo que soltara a la chica y se puso frente a ella mirándola con seriedad.

— ¿No deberías estar entrenando con tus primos?

La pelinegra soltó una risa inocente.

— Quería venir a verlos a ustedes, le dije a Aioros que entrenaríamos juntos Saguita.

— Ugh Aiami, no se qué se te pasó por la cabeza al pintar tu máscara, es horrible.

Se quejó Kanon para molestarla, era evidente que seguía enojado. Aiami lo abrazó y le dijo que pensaba en él, el gemelo menor se rió y correspondió su abrazo.

— Ya que le dijiste a tu hermano que entrenaríamos eso es lo que haremos señorita, colóquese en posición.

— A veces odio que seas tan responsable hermano.

— Y esta niña debería aprender algo de eso Kanon, no la defiendas.

El menor rodó los ojos y se separó de la chica, que se colocó en posición defensiva. Kanon tomó dos cintas con un cascabel cada uno y le dio una a su gemelo, quien sonrió visiblemente divertido.

— Bien preciosa, tu deber es intentar quitarnos los cascabeles a Saga y a mí.

— Buena idea hermano.

— ¿Cuándo no tengo buenas ideas? El punto es que no será tan fácil como suena, no solo te esquivaremos, también te atacaremos, si al cabo de 2 horas no logras quitárnoslas cambiaremos de posición y nosotros deberemos perseguirte, no utilizaremos cosmos para atraparte, pero sí cuando tengamos los cascabeles, cuando sea tu turno, debes poder conservar al menos un cascabel por 10 minutos, ¿entendido?

La chica asintió, Saga murmuró un " _comencemos"_ y la aprendiz corrió hacia los gemelos que desaparecieron en un instante, siguió el sonido de los cascabeles, pero cuando menos lo esperaba recibía ataques de ambos hermanos que no siempre lograba esquivar y quedaba unos minutos tirada en el suelo.

Estaban por cumplirse 2 horas cuando se le ocurrió una idea, en un ataque de Saga, en lugar de levantarse se quedó tirada en el piso.

Los gemelos observaban con preocupación como ella no se levantaba, ya habían pasado 10 minutos, como máximo Aiami tardaba sólo 3 en levantarse. Ambos se acercaron a la niña y rápidamente le tomaron los signos vitales, momento que ella aprovechó para arrebatarles los cascabeles ante sus incrédulas miradas.

— Los engañé y he ganado.

El cosmos de Kanon se alzó furiosamente, pero el de Saga también lo hizo, tranquilizándolo en el acto.

— No vuelvas a hacer eso niña, la próxima vez yo mismo te mataré por engañarme.

La niña tembló con miedo y Saga la abrazó para calmarla.

— Cálmate Kanon, será mejor que te vayas Aiami.

La pelinegra asintió y aún asustada se fue con Kanon y lo abrazó, él, todavía tenso le correspondió, pero cuando ella le murmuró al oído un " _lo siento"_ se calmó completamente y le respondió un arrepentido " _yo lo siento cariño"_.

— Adiós chicos.

Antes de irse oyó como Kanon le hablaba a su hermano y como éste le respondía con un enojo que jamás creyó ver en el mayor, temblando, corrió hacia el coliseo nuevamente.

 ** _Coliseo_**

Aioria se encontraba luchando contra su hermano, él le dijo que era momento de probar si era digno de la armadura de Leo y el rubio estaba dispuesto a demostrar que así era.

Aioros encendió su cosmos, provocando a su hermano menor, quien respondió con un poder digno de un caballero de plata.

— ¡No es suficiente Aioria! ¡Trueno Atómico!

Aioria salió impulsado nuevamente hacia atrás por el poder de su hermano, cayendo duramente al suelo, pero se levantó lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar un nuevo ataque del mayor y a su vez, asestarle por primera vez un golpe en las costillas, el castaño gimió por dolor pero golpeó nuevamente al menor en el estómago, dejándole sin aire tirado en el piso.

— ¡Hermanos!

Aioros giró la cabeza confundido, sólo habían pasado unas 2 horas aproximadamente de que Aiami se había ido y ya estaba de regreso, esto era extraño.

— Volviste pronto hermanita.

— Saga me dijo que lo dejara solo por un tiempo.

— ¿Lo molestaste no es así?

— Comienzo a quererte más en el suelo Aioria.

— Intenta derribarme entonces niñita.

— ¡Tranquilos los 2! Por pelear darán 25 vueltas al coliseo y 3000 lagartijas.

— Pe… pero hermano…

— Sin peros Aioria, mejor prepárate como lo está haciendo Aiami.

El rubio observó a la menor con enojo y ella sólo pudo soltar una risita de burla. Cuando estaban por comenzar, Aioros recibió una comunicación del patriarca por cosmos, habían llegado 3 nuevos caballeros dorados y Saga y él debían presentarse para recibirlos.  
Los más pequeños miraban observaban al mayor con curiosidad, hasta que él, con una sonrisa se dirigió a ellos con un " _síganme"_ , sin pensar demasiado ambos lo hicieron, pues los salvaba de un extenuante castigo.

— Han llegado 3 nuevos caballeros dorados, Aioria, quiero que observes bien en lo que llegarás a convertirte si tienes la suficiente disposición y fuerza, Aiami, como vives en la casa de Sagitario conmigo debes conocerlos para que te dejen pasar.

Ambos asintieron impresionados, Aioros y Saga eran los únicos caballeros dorados en el Santuario, ahora habría cinco y se preguntaban quiénes habrían conseguido las armaduras.

 ** _Cámara del Patriarca_**

Aioros, envestido en su armadura entró en la Cámara Patriarcal seguido de sus dos pequeños aprendices para luego arrodillarse ante el Sumo Pontífice.

— Levántese Sagitario, veo que ha traído al aspirante de Leo y del Colibrí.

— Así es maestro, espero que no le moleste.

— En absoluto.

En ese instante, Saga también ingresó en el lugar con su armadura correspondiente, lucía una expresión preocupada, aún así se arrodilló ante el Patriarca, quien lo observó por un instante para luego decirle que se levantara, Saga obedeció y fue junto a su compañero, Aiami le tomó la mano y él la miró con una sonrisa, articulando un " _estoy bien"_ con los labios, aún no muy convencida, ella asintió y lo soltó, justo a tiempo para que tres brillantes armaduras doradas ingresaran en el recinto, los 2 aspirantes los observaron embelesados y según lo que leyó en la biblioteca de Sagitario, Aiami reconoció que esas vestiduras pertenecían a Cáncer, Capricornio y Piscis y se quedó observando curiosamente al portador de éste último, era muy hermoso.

— Bienvenidos caballeros, felicitaciones por haber obtenido sus armaduras, levántense, Miguelángel, Shura, Aphrodite.

— Felicidades chicos.

Aioros y Saga les sonrieron con felicidad.

— Señor, prefiero Máscara de Muerte.

Todos observaron confundidos al caballero de Cáncer, pero asintieron, sin prestarle demasiada atención.

— Ya pueden retirarse, caballeros, hoy no entrenarán más, supongo que querrán hablar entre ustedes y organizar sus cosas en sus templos.

— Gracias señor.

Todos salieron del lugar y Aioros fue a hablar felizmente con Shura, Aioria los siguió, Aphrodite y Máscara de Muerte hablaban tranquilamente rumbo a la casa de Piscis y Aiami decidió acercarse a Saga, quien seguía con esa expresión distante e incluso por un momento, le pareció observar un pequeño destello escarlata en su mirada azul, pero lo ignoró y le habló.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien Saga? ¿Qué pasó con Kanon?

A esto último lo había susurrado, el peliazul revolvió las hebras negras-violáceas de la niña y le sonrió con pesar.

— Estoy bien, él también, sólo que… dejó el Santuario… para siempre.

La niña casi gritó, pero se mordió la lengua y sólo preguntó por qué con timidez.

— Ya no podía estar aquí, eso me dijo, él… quería hacer otras cosas y… tuvo que irse.

— Jamás le perdonaré que se haya ido sin despedirse.

— No digas eso… no lo hizo porque quiso, mi hermano… agh, olvídalo, solo evita pensar en él y déjame, ve con tus hermanos.

— Yo también lo extrañaré Saga.

Dicho aquello, la niña corrió escaleras abajo mientras dejaba al caballero de Géminis con una lucha en el interior de su cabeza.

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	3. Cap 1 Las Armaduras Doradas Parte 2

_**Disclaimer:**_

Saint Seiya no me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos autores...

Si me perteneciera aparecía la reencarnación de Anfítrite para joderle a Julián la propuesta de matrimonio a Saori, Violate aparecería también en el SS Original y tendría varios hijos con Aiacos(?, se mostraría la vida de los espectros y marinas antes de serlo y Sasha-fantasma le pegaría a Saori para que pelee de verdad.

* * *

 _ **PREVIAMENTE:**_

 _— Jamás le perdonaré que se haya ido sin despedirse._

 _— No digas eso… no lo hizo porque quiso, mi hermano… agh, olvídalo, solo evita pensar en él y déjame, ve con tus hermanos._

 _— Yo también lo extrañaré Saga._

 _Dicho aquello, la niña corrió escaleras abajo mientras dejaba al caballero de Géminis con una lucha en el interior de su cabeza._

 ** _Casa de Sagitario_**

Los tres hermanos se encontraban en una especie de sótano del templo, donde Aiami lanzaba flechas a una diana con una precisión perfecta y aún así, Aioros le corregía cosas como la postura o cómo sostener el arco. Aioria miraba visiblemente aburrido hasta que oyó pasos y salió a curiosear.

— ¿Caballero de Sagitario?

El leonino corrió escaleras abajo y llamó a su hermano, quien ya venía en camino con Aiami tomada de la mano.

— Aquí estoy Amazona, ¿qué necesita?

— Soy Kira de Casiopea, Caballero de Plata, tengo una audiencia con el Patriarca para mostrarle a dos nuevas aspirantes. Solicito permiso para atravesar su templo, señor.

— Permiso…

— Hermano, ¿podemos ver a las niñas?

— Sí, yo también quiero verlas.

— Sus modales niños. Lo siento Casiopea, ¿los dejarías verlas? De lo contrario serían ellos quienes no te dejarán pasar.

Aioros sonrió a la Amazona de cabellos rosas quien soltó una risita e hizo una señal a dos aprendices que se encontraban detrás sosteniendo a unas niñas pequeñas de la mano, ellas se acercaron y ambas niñas se escondieron detrás de las mayores con algo de miedo.

— Sus nombres son Shaina y Geist, ambas tienen 3 años.

— Son muy bonitas – dijo Aiami extendiendo sus dos manos a las pequeñas quienes se le acercaron y tomaron sus manos con algo de duda, pero luego sonrieron. Aioria sólo las miraba con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿A qué pertenecerán?

— A Ofiuco y Serpiente – dijo su prima observándolas fijamente.

— En realidad no lo sé, para eso iremos con el Patriarca, él nos dirá, luego entrenarán y si se vuelven lo suficientemente fuertes entonces obtendrán sus armaduras.

— Eso y si su corazón está lleno de devoción a nuestra Diosa – añadió Aioros.

— Tiene razón Sagitario, en fin, vamos muchachas, que ustedes deben seguir entrenando luego.

— Adiós Casiopea.

— Adiós Sagitario, niños.

Y Kira y sus aprendices siguieron su camino al templo de Shion.

— Aiami, ¿cómo supiste sus constelaciones?

— No lo sé Aioria, sólo me vinieron a la mente.

Aioros recordó aquello que siendo una bebé su prima le dijo por cosmos y mencionó que harían un trato, los niños lo observaron intrigados.

— Si Aiami acierta entonces se ganan 1 día libre de entrenamiento e iremos a pasear a Rodorio, si falla entonces obtendrán un entrenamiento intensivo y agotador por una semana, ¿aceptan?

Aioria dudó pero al ver que su prima se quitaba la máscara y le sonreía con confianza, él le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos asintieron.

— Bien, pues hermanita, tú y yo seguiremos entrenando con el arco.

— No entiendo por qué insistes en entrenarla con el arco, ella no será ni tu sucesora ni la guerrera de la Flecha.

— Agh, siempre tan celoso cachorro de león, lo que pasa es que Aio quiere saber si soy capaz de cazarte con una flecha a la cabeza a cierta distancia.

— Cuidado con lo que dices niñita, este "cachorro de león" como tú dices será el próximo Caballero Dorado de Leo y tú sólo serás una de Plata.

— ¿Quieres pelear gatito?

— Cuando quieras enana malcriada.

— ¡Basta!

El grito de Aioros los hizo temblar, era obvio que lo habían hecho enojar y eso no era bueno.

— Sé que tengo el resto del día libre pero ustedes se lo buscaron.

El mayor encendió su cosmos y al pasar unos minutos Shura le respondía desde la entrada trasera del templo.

— Dime Aioros, ¿qué planeas?

— Un descanso decente para nosotros y un castigo para estos dos. ¿Aphrodite viene?

— Aquí estoy.

— Bien. Ustedes dos – dijo señalando a Aiami y Aioria – vayan a buscarse ropa que pueda mojarse.

Como respuesta ambos salieron corriendo a sus habitaciones.

— Muchachos, ¿gustan un baño en el mar?

— Claro, Máscara dijo que no vendría, pero Saga sí.

— Ya estamos listos hermano – dijo la niña que se colocó unas antiparras oscuras que ocultaban su color de ojos, además de cubrir la mitad de su cara; a juego con una simple malla enteriza negra. En tanto, su primo se colocó unos shorts negros.

— Bien, vámonos.

 ** _Playa, cerca de Cabo Sunión_**

— 3… 2… 1… Tiempo.

Aioria y Aiami surgieron por debajo de las olas, el primero morado por la falta de oxígeno y la segunda burlándose con una simple sonrisa.

— Bien, ahora naden 20 km mar adentro y regresen, cuando lo hagan deberán aguantar la respiración al menos 5 minutos.

— ¿Sólo eso Aio?

— Sí Aia, sin embargo si consiguen contener más de 5 minutos la respiración, se salvarán de lo que sigue.

Ambos niños se miraron desafiantes, aunque a la niña no se le distinguía la mirada en realidad y rápidamente entraron al agua de nuevo.

Mientras, Saga se removía nervioso, estaban a pocos kilómetros de Cabo Sunión, ¿y si alguien veía a su hermano?

" _Ese traidor no merecía vivir Saga, hiciste lo correcto"_ le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

" _Pero es mi hermano, ¿cómo pude hacerle eso? No merezco estar vivo"._

En tanto, sintió que alguien lo sacudía, era Shura.

— Hey Saga ¿te encuentras bien?

Los otros dos lo observaban también, Aioros preocupado y Aphrodite curioso.

— Descuiden, estoy bien, hey miren, ¿no están volviendo?

Aioros desvió la vista y Aioria salió muy rápido del mar, visiblemente alterado.

— Hermano, Aiami se volvió loca, hay dos pulpos peleando a varios metros de profundidad y ella se quedó ahí mirando.

Todos lo observaron extrañados.

— Yo la buscaré – dijo Saga, los demás asintieron, mientras el mayor se arrojaba sin importar nada al mar.

A unos 70 metros de profundidad y en una cueva submarina, Aiami observaba absorta y con placer, sin importar la tinta como ambos pulpos parecían a punto de matarse, hasta que se aburrió y tomó a uno por un tentáculo, inmediatamente, este reaccionó queriendo apresarla, pero la niña fue más rápida atando todos los tentáculos en un nudo para luego destrozar en varios pedazos al pulpo de un golpe y bañándose en su sangre, alertado, el otro pulpo la atacó obteniendo el mismo final. Disfrutando la sensación de sentir la sangre mezclada con el mar, se quitó las antiparras, colocándolas por su cabello como si fueran una diadema, en tanto cerraba sus ojos frotando la sangre de los pulpos en su rostro, que era rápidamente limpiada por el mar, además pedía perdón por haberlos matado de esa forma.

De lo que no se había percatado es que detrás suyo había alguien observándola con una lucha dentro de su mente, una parte de esa persona estaba absorta, impresionada, la otra estaba complacida y excitada, la primera parte rápidamente reprendió a la segunda por pensar eso de una niña.

Aiami giró la cabeza y se asustó de ver a Saga ahí observándola paralizado, intentó gritar su nombre, pero el agua entró en su boca, de prisa lo escupió y cerró de nueva cuenta sus labios, pero quedándose sin aire, mientras Saga seguía sin reaccionar.

 _"¿Qué esperás idiota? ¿Que yo mismo la salve? Para mí es más excitante verla morir, es muy pequeña para tomarla pero demonios, es una salvaje y será buenísima en la cama, ¡Despierta Saga inútil!"_ Saga al fin reaccionó y tomó a la niña por la cintura, tocar su piel le produjo una "agradable sensación" en su bajo vientre y se sintió culpable por ello. La sacó del agua a la velocidad de la luz y al ver que efectivamente se había ahogado un poco, comenzó a hacerle la maniobra de RCP en lo que los demás Caballeros y Aioria se acercaban corriendo, cuando le hacía respiración de boca a boca, Aiami despertó y se enojó un poco al ver los labios del geminiano sobre ella. _"Sus labios saben a menta salada, casi igual a los de Kanon"_ pensó ella de todas formas y como pudo empujó con sus manos al mayor, que al ver que había reaccionado se separó rápido de ella y Aioros se sentó junto a su prima, dándole golpecitos en la espalda mientras ella tosía y sacaba de sus pulmones el agua ingerida.

— ¿Qué demonios me pasó?

Todos suspiraron aliviados.

— Tu lenguaje cariño, te quedaste mucho tiempo bajo el agua y Saga fue a buscarte, aparentemente algo sobre una pelea de pulpos.

La niña lo miró confundida.

— No lo recuerdo, en fin, quiero volver al agua.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes, no te dejaré! – gritó Aioria mientras la abrazaba demasiado fuerte. La pelinegra se quejó en respuesta.

— Déjame gato.

— ¡Estaba muy preocupado por ti! Intenté que vinieras conmigo pero no me hacías caso, me sentí tan inútil…

Aiami le devolvió el abrazo a su primo, repitiéndole varias veces que estaba bien y no era su culpa.

Aioros se sumó al abrazo mientras Saga era carcomido por la culpa de haber encerrado a su hermano en su muerte segura, Shura observaba con ternura y Aphrodite se aburría.

— Bien Aiami, tú y yo volveremos a Sagitario, chicos, pueden quedarse si lo desean, Aioria, nada en círculos cerca de la playa lo equivalente a 5 km.

— Aioros, yo deseo volver a Géminis, ¿te parece si cuido a Aiami y tú puedes vigilar a Aioria?

El pequeño leonino murmuró una maldición entre dientes.

— Genial, gracias Saga, portate bien bonita – le dijo a la niña, quien le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, diciéndole luego en el oído un "Adiós Aio", luego tomó la mano de Saga y saludó a los demás con la otra. Observó al mayor disimuladamente, tenía una expresión indescifrable.

De camino al templo de Géminis, la pelinegra se preguntaba por qué Saga la habría besado, ambos sabían que con simples compresiones en el pecho bastaría. _"Qué hipócrita resultó ser Saga, él era quien le dijo a Kanon que era un pervertido, uh fue incómodo preguntarle a Aio qué significaba eso… Pero en fin, aún lo recuerdo… Bueno, pasó sólo hace 3 meses "..._

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_


	4. Cap 1 Las Armaduras Doradas Parte 3

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

Saint Seiya no me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos dueños.

Si me perteneciera Aioria investigaría más a fondo el tema de su hermano, Shura hubiese ayudado a su amigo, Saori pelearía como una diosa de la Guerra de verdad, Minos descubriría que es el hijo de InuYasha, SON PADRE E HIJO PTM.

* * *

 _ **PREVIAMENTE:**_

" _Qué hipócrita resultó ser Saga, él era quien le dijo a Kanon que era un pervertido, uh fue incómodo preguntarle a Aio qué significaba eso… Pero en fin, aún lo recuerdo… Bueno, pasó sólo hace 3 meses "_

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Aiami y Kanon se encontraban tirados en el suelo luego de entrenar, Saga se había ido a preparar algo para comer y tomar.**

— **Ka, has estado algo raro últimamente, ¿te pasa algo?**

 **El mayor cerró los ojos, una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla.**

 **La menor lo miró y limpió aquella lágrima.**

— **Soy patético, ¿no crees? Entrenando para ser un dorado cuando jamás voy a hacerlo, si no que Saga ya lo es, todos lo prefieren a él y ¿todo por qué? ¿Es porque es el mayor? ¿Porque siempre me equivoco? ¿Por qué nadie me quiere? ¡Nadie me ama! A veces pienso que todo esto no tiene senti…**

 **Antes de que terminara la menor le había pegado una cachetada y se había quitado la máscara dejando ver sus ojos llorosos.**

— **A...Aia…**

— **¡Eres un idiota Kanon! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¿Desde cuándo la opinión de los demás te afecta tanto? ¡Saga te ama! ¡Yo te amo!**

— **¿Acaso me prefieres a mí?**

— **Los amo a los dos por igual.**

 **Kanon bajó la cabeza nuevamente.**

— **A Saga ya le dieron su primer beso. ¿Lo sabías?**

 **La niña lo miró, con el ceño fruncido y confundida.**

— **Pero yo siempre les doy besos a ustedes.**

 **Kanon sonrió enternecido con la inocencia de la niña, 10 años menor que él.**

— **Hablo de que le dieron un beso en los labios, no en la mejilla.**

— **¿En los labios? ¿Cuál es la diferencia?**

— **Que aquella chica le demostró a mi hermano lo mucho que lo ama.**

— **¿Te pusiste triste sólo por eso? Eres muy tonto Ka, en serio muy tonto.**

 **Kanon se sonrojó.**

— **De todas formas no sé por qué te quitas la máscara, no deberías hacerlo, ya conoces las leyes de las Amazonas.**

 **Ahora fue la niña quien se sonrojó.**

— **Umm, bueno, es que dicen que debo amarlos o matarlos y yo ya los amo, además es un secreto así que no hay problema.**

 **El peliazul se rió por fin, ya que la niña no entendía en qué sentido de "amar" era la Ley.**

— **¿Entonces me amas?**

— **Sí, pero si quieres un beso en los labios para demostrártelo lo haré.**

— **No tienes que…**

 **Aiami colocó sus labios sobre los de Kanon, quien la abrazó y quedaron así unos minutos, sólo con sus labios rozándose tímidamente.**

— **¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Kanon cómo puedes hacer eso?! ¡Por Athena, tiene 5 años!**

— **Her.. Hermano… yo…**

— **Sagui tranquilo, él sólo quería que alguien le demostrara lo mucho que lo amaba y lo hice, como aquella chica con usted.**

 **Saga observó a ambos furioso, más que nada, furioso con Kanon.**

— **Aiami, eres muy pequeña para ello, entiendo lo que quería Kanon, pero no deberías hacer eso, él es un chico más grande y creeme está mal lo que hicieron, no lo vuelvas a hacer, con nadie hasta que seas mayor.**

— **Está bien, lo siento Sagui, no te enojes con Ka, a fin de cuentas yo fui quien lo hizo.**

 **Saga suspiró y murmuró un** " _ **De acuerdo",**_ **la niña le sonrió y con un beso en la mejilla de ambos, se colocó la máscara y corrió al Coliseo donde seguramente estaban sus hermanos entrenando mientras escuchaba la voz indignada de Saga diciéndole a Kanon que era un pervertido.**

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

 ** _Casa de Géminis_**

Ambos llegaron al templo de Saga y Aiami le pidió para bañarse, el mayor la dirigió a su habitación.

— Puedes usar mi baño, ahí adentro hay toallas, iré a buscarte ropa a tu templo.

— Gracias Géminis.

El mayor le sonrió tristemente por la frialdad que demostró la menor. Ella simplemente se volteó y entró a bañarse.

Al salir, envuelta en una toalla vio sobre la cama su ropa, una calza negra, una camiseta sin mangas del mismo color, una larga cinta rojo sangre que utilizaba como cinturón y unas ballerinas también rojas, por encima de todo esto se hallaba su máscara, plateada, donde los ojos, estaba pintada de negro con una falsa pupila en rojo simulando ojos de gato y a partir de las mejillas iniciaba una terrorífica sonrisa de colmillos afilados.

Ya vestida decidió buscar a Saga, pero no fue necesario, él tocó la puerta y luego de que ella diera permiso, entró con una bandeja que tenía 2 tazas de leche y cuatro tostadas con mermelada.

— Sabe que odio la leche Caballero de Géminis.

El mencionado la observó con seriedad, pero con un destello de dolor en sus azules ojos.

— Es bueno para tu salud Aiami y por favor ya no me digas así, creí que éramos amigos.

— Bien. Iré al punto Saga, ¿por qué me besaste? Creí que eso era malo.

Saga suspiró.

— Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que tú también sabes que sólo con compresiones cardíacas bastarían pero, fue la… costumbre supongo.

— ¿Costumbre? ¿En serio? ¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurre? ¡Pegaste un grito al Olimpo cuando besé a Kanon! O acaso… ¿No querías que besara a nadie más excepto a ti no es así?

— ¿Todo esto es sólo porque no soy Kanon? Escucha, te digo la verdad no estaba pensando en ese momento y ruego que me perdones, me arrepiento de lo que pasó y efectivamente es terrible lo que he hecho.

— Es sólo que me pareció hipócrita de tu parte, pero te perdono porque te quiero Sagui.

La pequeña se sacó la máscara para comer, cerrando los ojos y tapándose la nariz, se bebió toda la leche de un sólo sorbo ante las risas del mayor, quien rió aún más al ver las muecas de asco de la niña cuando terminó.

— Diugh, callate Sagui, esto es un asco, pasame una tostada.

El peliazul obedeció aún con una sonrisa y luego de tres mordiscos, Aiami al fin sonrió y le murmuró un " _Gracias",_ cuya respuesta de Saga fue revolverle los cabellos y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Al terminar su merienda, Aiami bostezó, Saga la levantó y con una mano rápidamente abrió su cama para luego recostarla en ella, la pelinegra le sonrió.

— Duerme arquerita.

— Lo haré, adiós Sagui, te quiero.

— Yo te quiero más pequeña.

Sonriendo, Saga salió de la habitación en tanto a Aiami se la llevaba Morfeo.

Unas horas más tardes, ingresaron Aioros, Shura y Aphrodite, el primero cargando a su hermano menor completamente rendido.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está mi niña?

— Perfectamente amigo, me dijo que iba a dormir.

— ¿Quieres que la busque Aioros?

— Está bien Afro, gracias.

El mencionado ingresó en la habitación y se acercó a la niña, al ver que no llevaba máscara, cerró los ojos, se la colocó y luego los abrió nuevamente, para luego cargar a la pelinegra que sólo se acomodó en su pecho haciendo sonreír al Caballero de Piscis.

— Está dormida.

— Gracias por haberla cuidado Saga.

— No es nada Aioros, adiós compañeros, cuídense.

* * *

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

Caliope07: Me alegro de que te guste la historia n.n ¡Espero que la actualización no te decepcione! Pronto las cosas se tornarán algo más... Intensas... Si sabes qué partes siguen ;)


	5. Cap 1 Las Armaduras Doradas Parte 4

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

Saint Seiya no me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos autores.

Yo sólo me divierto escribiendo locuras sobre ellos.

* * *

 _ **PREVIAMENTE:**_

 _— Está dormida._

 _— Gracias por haberla cuidado Saga._

 _— No es nada Aioros, adiós compañeros, cuídense._

 ** _Casa de Sagitario_**

Aiami se despertó bruscamente luego de una pesadilla, el notar que ya estaba en Sagitario ayudó a que se calmara un poco, sin su máscara se dirigió a la cocina para beber un poco de agua cuando notó un cosmos familiar cerca, el de Saga, casi al instante el cosmos de su primo respondió al llamado.

Ella se acercó hacia los dos sin importar que no llevara su máscara. Ambos iban hacia la salida de Sagitario.

— ¿Hermano? ¿Saga?

Saga notó que no llevaba la máscara y volteó la cabeza.

— Hermanita, escucha, el Patriarca nos llamó a ambos, vendré en un rato ¿si?

— De acuerdo, cuídense chicos.

Los dos Caballeros salieron rumbo al templo de Shion mientras un escalofrío recorría a Aiami y recordaba su sueño.

— **¡Miren viene la hermana del traidor!**

— **¡Es una traidora igual que él!**

— **¡Merece morir!**

— **Suficiente.**

 **Milo, envestido en la Armadura Dorada de Escorpio la defendió, sólo para decirle al oído un** " _ **Te estaré vigilando pequeña rata".**_

 **Aiami corrió al templo de Leo a ver a su hermano, quien se refugió ahí, pero Aioria no estaba allí, entonces, corriendo por túneles ocultos, llegó a la casa de Sagitario, su antiguo hogar, allí se acurrucó en una esquina del sótano y lloró amargamente por la muerte de su hermano, Shura, su propio amigo lo había matado sin importar nada y en eso, casi los mata a ella y Aioria.**

 **La Armadura de Sagitario brilló ante ella y oyó la voz de Aioros que le decía** " _ **Ahora entiendo tus palabras, estoy en los Elíseos gracias a ti, pero soy siervo de los Dioses Gemelos, ellos me ayudan a comunicarme contigo, siempre te cuidaré tal como se lo prometí a tu padre inmortal y a mí mismo".**_

— ¿Aiami? ¿Qué tienes cariño? ¿Por qué lloras?

Aioria se acercaba a su prima mientras ella lo abrazaba fuerte y seguía llorando.

— Tuve una pesadilla muy fea Leoncito.

— ¿Me dices de qué se trata?

— Aio, Aio se muere y nosotros somos maltratados, te busco y no te encuentro y todos nos dicen _traidores._

El leonino se tensó recordando que ella había acertado las constelaciones de las nuevas aprendices según le había dicho Máscara de Muerte a Aioros.

— Sólo fue una pesadilla, todo estará bien ya lo verás. Vayamos a dormir mejor…

— Sí pero… ¿Te quedarías conmigo?

El mayor bajó la vista a los llorosos ojos de la pelinegra y le sonrió.

— Por supuesto.

Ambos volvieron a la habitación de ella y se acostaron en su cama, Aioria dejó que Aiami se recostara en su hombro y abrazara su pecho mientras él la rodeaba completamente con sus brazos. Luego de un rato, sintió que las respiraciones en su cuello se habían tranquilizado, pero él no pudo dormir hasta que sintió el cosmos de su hermano, decidió hablarle por este medio.

— _Hermano._

— _¿Dónde estás Aioria?_

— _Con Aiami. ¿A dónde fuiste?_

Vio a su hermano entrar a la habitación con una sonrisa.

— _El Patriarca elegirá entre Saga y yo para su próximo sucesor, además Athena bajará mañana a la Tierra._

— _¡Eso es genial hermano! Mm, será Primero de Septiembre, mejor recordarlo._

— Sí es genial.

Aiami se revolvió en sueños y Aioros se recostó con ambos, la niña sonrió y se volteó a abrazarlo, esa noche sería la última feliz de los tres juntos.

 ** _Cámara del Patriarca ~ Frente a la estatua de Athena – Al día siguiente..._**

Shion se encontraba sin su máscara sosteniendo a la pequeña bebé Athena, recién llegada a la Tierra.

Pensaba con nostalgia cómo se parecía a la antigua reencarnación de Athena del Siglo XX, Sasha.

En tanto sintió los cosmos de Saga y Aioros acercarse al templo, hoy comunicaría su decisión, pero presentía que serios problemas se avecinaban, las estrellas se lo habían advertido...

Miró a la pequeña Diosa quien le sonrió y le posó su mano en la mejilla, dándole paz con su calmo cosmos.

Shion sonrió y se la dejó a una doncella para que la llevara a su cuna.

 ** _Casa de Piscis_**

La pequeña aprendiz de Aioros corría en dirección a conocer a Athena, su hermano le había prohibido ir pero ella moría por conocer a su Diosa.

— Caballero de Piscis solicito permiso para pasar por su templo.

Aphrodite la miró con seriedad.

— No deberías ir según me dijo Aioros.

— Por fis Af, sólo quiero ver a Athena, prometo que nadie sabrá que me dejaste pasar… si me descubren.

Finalizó con una risa. El peliceleste negó con la cabeza, hizo aparecer una rosa roja en su mano y la colocó en el cabello de la niña.

— Bien, pasa bonita.

— ¡Muchas gracias Af, te adoro!

El Caballero de Piscis sonrió al ver correr a la niña escaleras arriba y con un gesto de la mano hizo desaparecer sus Rosas Diabólicas Reales del camino.

 ** _Cámara del Patriarca_**

Aiami oculta detrás de un pilar ve salir a Saga con rostro furioso del lugar y a su hermano con gesto indescifrable, maldijo su suerte entre dientes y volvió a correr escaleras abajo… O al menos, lo intentó.

— Ya te he visto hermanita.

— Jeje, hola Aio, te extrañaba hermano.

— ¿Y esto no tiene nada que ver con Athena cierto?

— N-no.

Aioros carga a su prima en sus brazos, que mira alrededor y al ver que nadie pasa, se quita la máscara y deja un rápido beso sobre la mejilla de Aioros, luego se la coloca nuevamente.

— Vayamos a casa, hay algo que debo decirles a ti y Aioria.

— ¿Me dices ahora? Porfa hermano.

— Eres muy impaciente bonita, vamos mi pequeña arquera.

Ambos se dirigieron a la Casa de Sagitario, donde les dijo a Aioria y Aiami que se irían por el día libre que había prometido, no sin antes reprenderlos por pelear, ya que el pequeño leonino había molestado a su prima por la rosa que le había regalado el Caballero de Piscis.

 ** _Plaza en Rodorio_**

Aiami se había quitado su máscara y jugaba a las atrapadas con Aioria, en tanto, Aioros extendía un mantel en el suelo y de una canasta sacaba unos sándwiches. Los niños se acercaron corriendo al ver esto. El castaño sólo pudo reír ante ello.

Los tres comieron entre bromas y luego Aioria le arrojó unas nueces a su prima, quien respondió del mismo modo, pero el destinatario las esquivó dando por resultado que las nueces cayeran sobre Aioros quien los miró con una seriedad que ambos niños se abrazaron y cerraron los ojos sólo para sentir muchas nueces cayendo sobre sus cabezas, seguido de agua helada. Al abrir los ojos se encontraron con Aioros riéndose sosteniendo dos botellas vacías de agua. Ambos niños se miraron y con una sonrisa saltaron hacia Aioros y comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas, el mayor se retorcía bajo ellos hasta que logró ponerse encima y "atacar" a sus hermanitos.

— Chicos, puede que el Patriarca me elija como su sucesor.

Los niños lo observaron y saltaron encima suyo abrazándolo.

— ¡Eso es genial Aio!

— ¡Felicidades hermano!

— Bueno, juguemos una carrera… El que llega último al lago del bosque aquí cerca es un traidor.

Aiami se tensó en lo que Aioros y Aioria corrían entre risas, entonces ella reaccionó y logró sobrepasar Aioria que ya le llevaba varios metros de ventaja, al final, el fue quien llegó último.

— ¡Ja! ¡Eres un sucio traidor gato!

— ¡Callate, hiciste trampa arquera de segunda!

— Admite tu derrota, ahm, ¿dónde está Aio?

Ambos se pararon a observar a su alrededor pero no encontraban a su hermano, Aioria corrió por las cercanías desesperado, su prima sólo se quedó mirando, hasta que ella se lanzó a un punto específico en el lago y de allí Aioros la agarró riéndose.

— Bien Aia, me encontraste, tienes 2 horas menos de entrenamiento mañana.

— ¡Hey eso no es justo!

— Lo es hermanito, en lugar de ser tan impulsivo y correr por ahí pudiste observar bien a tu alrededor y darte cuenta de las pequeñas burbujas de agua que yo hacía. Pero basta de ello, ven aquí que el agua está perfecta.

Aioria, aún algo enfurruñado se tiró encima de ambos y comenzó a salpicar a su prima quien se enojó y hacía lo mismo, en eso, un chico de la edad de Aioria pasó por allí, Aiami se escondió atrás de Aioros.

— Uh… Um… Y-yo siento haberla asustado señorita, un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Keegan… Um… Yo sólo vine a buscar agua… ¿S-son del Santuario de la Diosa Athena?

Aioros sonrió al chico que temblaba en lo que llenaba unos baldes de agua.

— Así es, yo soy el Caballero de Sagitario, Aioros y ellos son mis aprendices, Aioria, futuro Leo y Aiami, futura Colibrí.

Aioria le dirigió una mirada molesta y abrazó a su prima, quien asomó la mirada tímidamente al chico de cabellos rojos y ojos dorados cuando éste no la miraba a ella.

— A-ah una Amazona, l-lo lamento, no he visto tu rostro, ¡Por favor no me mates!

Del susto, Keegan dejó caer dos de sus baldes, gruñó frustrado a punto de entrar al lago, pero entonces la pelinegra le devolvió ambos recipientes con una tímida sonrisa.

— Hagamos de cuenta que jamás viste mi rostro ¿si? Después de todo no eres del Santuario, nadie tiene por qué saberlo.

El pequeño pelirrojo se sonrojó ante la belleza y amabilidad de la niña.

" _¿Acaso tú no eres una Diosa?"_ murmuró él, ella giró la cabeza, confundida, Keegan se sonrojó aún más y tomó los baldes, los llenó y los colocó sobre sus hombros, Aioros salió del lago y se ofreció a ayudarlo, el chico lo rechazó educadamente, pero sí le pidió que le alcanzara los otros dos baldes con agua, Aioria se los pasó con un gruñido y murmuró un " _Ya largo, no te quiero ver cerca de Aiami"_ , Keegan asintió algo asustado y se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

— Qué niño más raro.

— Parece un idiota.

— Aioria, controla tu lengua.

El rubio gruñó. La pelinegra sólo se rió.

— ¿Hermanos? Y-yo… Quiero decirles que los amo.

Aioros y Aioria la miraron, confundidos, pero pronto sonrieron y Aioria se sonrojó.

— Aia, yo también te amo hermanita, tú y Aioria son lo más importante que tengo en mi vida.

— Y-yo también te amo Aiami, y a ti Aioros, soy muy feliz por aprender de ti y aunque no lo demuestre Aia… Me gusta entrenar contigo.

Los tres se sonrieron y se fundieron en un abrazo, luego, entre risas y juegos pasaron todo el día, felices, como familia, sin saber que alguien los observaba, lleno de envidia y rabia, aquella persona tenía el cabello color plata y unos ojos escarlata cuyos globos oculares parecían completamente inyectados en sangre.

Los tres "hermanos" vieron el atardecer desde arriba de un árbol, abrazados y sin preocupaciones, sin saber que esa noche las cosas cambiarían radicalmente en manos de una persona muy querida por ellos, que en ese preciso momento no era él mismo y los observaba con ganas de matarlos.

 ** _Santuario, Habitación de la pequeña Athena. 4.30 A.M._**

En su cuna, la pequeña pelilila le sonreía a una niña frente a ella.

— Mira qué bonita eres, mi Diosa. No sabes cuánto quería verte.

Aiami sonreía a la bebé mientras ella le correspondía.

— Mira, te traje esto, sé que no es algo digno de una Diosa como tú, más siendo tan bonita, pero es para mostrarte mi completo respeto y devoción, ante ti prometo volverme la Amazona más fuerte de todas y dar mi vida por ti y los que amo.

Aiami le colocaba una pequeña cadenita de metal con un dije de un lobo que ella mismo había moldeado y, en un ataque de sueños raros que había tenido, añadió su cosmos que había logrado encender por unos instantes. La pequeña Athena tomó con sus manitos el dije y lo metió a su boca haciendo reír a la mayor.

De repente oyó un ruido. Asustada, se escondió detrás de un pilar cerca de una pared lejana y vio entrar al Patriarca, buscando una forma de salir vio como su hermano con la bebé en brazos saltaba cerca de ella y como el Patriarca lo atacaba abriendo un agujero en la pared justo al lado de ella. Completamente desorientada quiso observar al Sumo Pontífice, pero al ver saltar a Aioros con Athena decidió seguirlos. Pero antes alcanzó a oír un grito que dictaba " _¡Aioros de Sagitario es un traidor! ¡Él intentó matar a Athena!"_. Un escalofrío la recorrió. Sus sueños se estaban cumpliendo. " _¡NO! ¡Eso quiere decir que…"_

— _¡Aio! Estoy detrás tuyo, detente._

— _Aia, pudiste encender tu cosmos, estoy orgulloso de ti. Cuidate mucho mi preciosa arquera, aunque no esté contigo físicamente, siempre te protegeré. Dile a Aioria que también me enorgullece, será un gran Caballero Dorado. Los amo._

— _Aio… sé que no eres un traidor, ¿Qué pasó?_

Aún parada casi en las afueras del Santuario, le perdió el rastro a su primo, pero vio como Shura pasaba corriendo a su lado.

— No, esto no puede estar pasando, es imposible, sólo es otra pesadilla.

Simplemente se dejó caer en el suelo, llorando amargamente, al fin logró encender su cosmos pero no sentía el de Aioros y entonces, después de un tiempo y ya habiendo amanecido Shura volvió con semblante devastado y la vio, rápidamente, ella se colocó su máscara.

— Aiami yo…

— Hiciste lo que te mandaron Shura, si el se lo merecía o no, no lo sé, no sé si hablaste con él y no quiero saberlo, porque si me enterara que él quiso decirte algo y tú no lo escuchaste jamás podría perdonarte, así que sólo dejémoslo así y volvamos al Santuario, quiero ver a Aioria.

El Caballero de Capricornio asintió, serio, y ambos se dirigieron rumbo al Santuario.

* * *

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

El romance tendrá que esperar... Algo bastante malo acaba de ocurrir... Dios, sufrí escribiendo esto... ¡Perdón Aioros pero así de cruel soy!

Nadie tiene que interponerse entre la búsqueda de poder de Saga al parecer... Ni su hermano, ni su amigo ni nadie, así que ya veremos qué pasa después-.-

* * *

YaoiLover... temo que todavía te dejaré en suspenso... Porque me gusta el drama y esto recién empieza, aunque puede ser que pasen cositas raras en el futuro, pero no todavía... No con el Saga malo, tampoco queremos torturar de más al peliazul bipolar que después seguro se arrepentiría. Aún así espero que te guste la actualización y... ¡Preparate que te voy a seguir confundiendo! Un beso de flecha dorada, así como la de Aioros...

Bueno, mientras me voy a llorar porque maté a uno de mis Caballeros Favoritos me retiro diciendoles que se mantengan pendientes y agradezco de todo corazón que se hayan tomado su tiempo y lean este que es mi primer fic ¡Chausi!


	6. Cap 1 Parte 5

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

Saint Seiya no me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos autores...

Yo sólo sufro con ellos T.T

Pido perdón por la tardanza y sin más... ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 ** _PREVIAMENTE:_**

 _— Hiciste lo que te mandaron Shura, si el se lo merecía o no, no lo sé, no sé si hablaste con él y no quiero saberlo, porque si me enterara que él quiso decirte algo y tú no lo escuchaste jamás podría perdonarte, así que sólo dejémoslo así y volvamos al Santuario, quiero ver a Aioria._

 _El Caballero de Capricornio asintió, serio, y ambos se dirigieron rumbo al Santuario._

* * *

 ** _Casa de Sagitario_**

— Me quedaré con mi hermano Shura.

— De acuerdo, debo reportarme al Patriarca.

En eso ambos oyen unos gritos y sollozos, Aiami corrió hacia la fuente del ruido, en la habitación de Aioria.

— ¡Eres un traidor igual que tu hermano! ¡Confiesa ya!

Unos Caballeros de Bronce y Plata molestaban al rubio que sólo sollozaba en silencio, observándolos con furia.

— ¡Déjenlo en paz! ¿Qué le hacen a mi primo?

— Ah, es la pequeña prima del traidor, debe ser como él también, agárrenla.

— Alto, ¿Qué sucede aquí?

— S-se-señor Shura, el Patriarca nos ordenó acabar con la vida de estos niños.

— Si es así yo mismo me haré cargo. ¡Excalibur!

La técnica del capricorniano cortó la pared en la que se habían agazapado ambos primos y separó el abrazo en el que se habían fundido, además, alcanzó a rasguñar la mejilla de Aioria y cortarle unos cabellos a Aiami.

— Aspirantes, vengan conmigo, iremos frente al Patriarca.

Aparentemente, el Caballero de Capricornio no creía del todo en los otros de rango menor, Aioria lo miró con odio, Aiami tomó su mano y lo estiró.

— _¿Qué? Aiami, nos matará._

— _Mejor morir en manos de Shura o el mismo Patriarca antes que en las de estos idiotas que tú y yo podríamos vencer si quisiéramos._

El leonino asintió a lo dicho por su prima por cosmos y ambos siguieron a Shura, disfrutando de las frustradas miradas de los otros Caballeros.

 ** _Cámara del Patriarca_**

Shura y los pequeños se arrodillan ante el Patriarca.

— Levántense, Shura de Capricornio, ¿algo qué decir?

— El traidor ha cumplido con su condena.

El corazón de los familiares de Aioros se contrajo dolorosamente y lágrimas amenazaban por escapar de los pares de ojos esmeralda, Aiami agradecía tener su máscara puesta y apretó fuertemente la mano de Aioria, quien respondió haciendo lo mismo.

— Aioria y Aiami, ante la acusación de cómplices y encubridores, ¿cómo se declaran?

Aioria se aclaró la voz ante de responder.

— Inocentes señor, no teníamos idea de qué clase de persona era aquel a quien llamábamos hermano e ingenuamente creíamos en todo lo que nos decía.

— Dime Aioria, ¿cómo has ido con tu entrenamiento? Mañana llegarán 3 nuevos Caballeros Dorados, pero tú estás al nivel de un Plateado según los informes.

Aioria gruñó.

— Así es señor, pero tenga por seguro que entrenaré muy duro para lograr mi nivel necesario. " _Seré el más poderoso de todos" –_ lo último se lo dijo a Aiami por cosmos, ella sólo asintió.

— Probablemente Aioros no te exigía lo suficiente, ¿entrenarás tú solo?

Aioria asintió.

— Bien, Aiami, tu progreso. Tengo entendido que estás al nivel de un Bronceado.

— Así es mi señor, pero poseo la velocidad de un Caballero de Plata.

— Interesante, tú te irás al Recinto con el resto de las Amazonas.

— P-pero Señor, yo quisiera quedarme con mi hermano.

— En cuanto él se vuelva un Caballero Dorado podrá tomarte como su aprendiz si quiere pero mientras tanto irás con las Amazonas como siempre debió haber sido.

Ambos primos apretaron los puños, pero asintieron, resignados.

— Bien, ustedes dos pueden retirarse, Shura, quédate.

— Sí señor.

Ambos salieron y una vez fuera de la vista de los mayores se abrazaron y soltaron las lágrimas contenidas.

— No puedo creerlo.

— Ni yo hermanita, pero te prometo que muy pronto seré el guardián de Leo y volverás a estar conmigo.

— Sí, te amo Aioria.

— Y yo a ti Aiami, cuidate por favor.

— Lo haré.

Con un último abrazo, ambos bajaron por las 12 Casas, Aioria se quedó escondido en el templo de Leo y ella siguió bajando y luego se internó en un bosque, en cuyo interior estaba el Recinto de las Amazonas.

 ** _Recinto de Amazonas_**

Al estar amaneciendo, las mayores despertaban a las aprendices, tímidamente Aiami se acercó a la que recordaba haber visto unos días atrás.

— Um, disculpe señorita, ¿Usted es Kira de Casiopea no es así?

La pelirrosada la miró, confundida.

— Aiami, aprendiz del Caballero de Sagitario, ¿cierto? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Sí, soy Aiami… Mi maestro, eh, el Ex Caballero de Sagitario, traicionó al Santuario, el Patriarca me mandó aquí al Recinto con ustedes al menos hasta que mi hermano Aioria consiga su armadura.

— Ya veo… Espera un minuto. ¡Kassia!

Una mujer de cabellos plateados y ojos verdes se acercó hacia ellas y observó con curiosidad a la pelinegra.

— Hola pequeña, ¿tú eres la aprendiz de Sagitario no?

Kira se quitó la máscara, revelando unos ojos violetas y miró fijamente a Kassia, quien asintió, Aiami comprendió que le estaba hablando por cosmos.

— Bien peque, soy Kassia, Amazona de Plata del León Pequeño, tengo entendido que aspiras al Colibrí, pero ya hay muchos aspirantes, ¿Te gustaría ser mi aprendiz? La armadura del León Pequeño es cercana a una Dorada, como la del Colibrí, pero no encuentro a ningún sucesor digno, quizás tú puedas ser mi sucesora.

Aiami se quitó la máscara y le sonrió, murmurando un quedo " _me encantaría"_. Kira le sonrió, luego se fue con 2 niñas que ella reconoció como Shaina y Geist.

— Dime Aiami, ¿cuántos años tienes y cuál es tu progreso como aprendiz?

— 5, mi cosmos está al nivel de un Bronceado pero soy veloz como un Caballero de Plata. ¿Cuántos años tiene y a qué edad consiguió la armadura maestra?

Kassia sonrió ante los modales de la niña, se notaba que más que entrenada para Plateada, era entrenada como Dorada.

— Tengo 34, conseguí mi armadura a los 15 y ahora quiero formar una familia, es por ello que busco un sucesor. Sé que muchos entrenan en secreto a sus aprendices para aspirar a mi armadura, pero esta armadura sólo irá con quien sea digno de portarla, y eso lo elijo yo. Ven, te llevaré con mi otra aprendiz, su nombre es Eleanor.

Dicho esto se dirigieron hacia la cabaña de la mayor, pero antes pasaron por al lado de Kira y sus aprendices, Aiami les sonrió pero ambas niñas le miraron con hostilidad, entonces dejó de sonreír y las miró con molestia.

Ya en la cabaña de Kassia, Aiami vio a una joven castaña de ojos negros, que practicaba puñetazos al aire.

— Elle, ella es Aiami, será tu compañera de entrenamiento y rival.

Eleanor, visiblemente mayor que ella le dirigió una mirada indiferente y asintió a modo de saludo.

— La prima del traidor, ya veo.

El rostro de la menor se contrajo en furia y su cosmos ardió violentamente, llegando a superar por un momento a Eleanor que abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

— Con que los rumores corren rápido ¿eh? Sí, mi primo fue un traidor, pero yo no lo soy y no permitiré que nadie me hable de ese modo.

Kassia aplaudió para apaciguarla.

— Bien, creo que sigues muy tensa, ve a dar 40 vueltas al Coliseo y luego regresa para seguir entrenando.

Aiami la observó y asintió, quizás si tenía suerte vería a su hermano, o eso pensaba.

 ** _Coliseo_**

Aiami respiraba pesadamente, ya iba por la mitad de las vueltas, habían pasado 4 horas y no había visto a su hermano.

En eso, un soldado le puso un pie haciendo que tropezara y cayera al suelo.

— Miren a la hermana del traidor.

— Si está pequeñita, pero seguro piensa en traicionarnos y vengarse por la muerte de su hermano. ¿No es así ratita? Confiesa.

Otro soldado la tomó de los cabellos y la levantó del suelo, estirándole tan fuerte su cabello que incluso sangró un poco por su cuero cabelludo. Aiami sólo se quedó quieta, sabía que si los atacaba se quejarían ante sus superiores y sólo ella se metería en problemas.

— Habla rata.

Golpearon su cabeza contra el suelo. Luego le dieron entre los 2 soldados patadas en las costillas, haciéndole toser sangre que escapaba por debajo de su máscara. Cuando estaba por perder el conocimiento, sintió un cálido cosmos en contraposición a cómo bajaba la temperatura.

— ¿Se llaman a ustedes mismos servidores de una Diosa justa como es Athena? Dan asco.

— U-un Do-dorado. S-señor nosotros…

— Ahórresenlo. ¡Ataúd de Hielo!

Los soldados quedaron atrapados en un cubo de hielo gigante, en tanto el Caballero tomaba con suavidad a Aiami en brazos.

— ¿C-caballero Do-dorado?

La pelinegra mantenía los ojos cerrados pero los abrió apenas.

— Aiami, soy Camus, ¿me recuerdas?

Aiami sonrió por debajo de su máscara agrietada.

— Cam, lo co-conseguis-ste.

— Así es, también Shaka y Mu han venido. Ahora descansa, te llevaré a Acuario conmigo por hoy. Por cierto me enteré de lo que pasó, mis condolencias. ¿No entrenas con Aioria?

Pero la niña no respondió a ello, pues se había desmayado.

 ** _Casa de Aries_**

Aiami despertó bruscamente, se encontraba en una cama y a su lado se encontraba su hermano, Aioria, igualmente golpeado y vendado. Notó que aún tenía su máscara, se la quitó y le dio un beso en la mejilla al rubio, que lentamente abrió los ojos.

— ¿Hermanita?

— ¡Hermano!

Ella lo abrazó fuertemente y comenzó a llorar en su pecho, él la rodeó con sus brazos.

— ¿Qué te han hecho? – se preguntaron mutuamente, Aioria también soltó algunas lágrimas mientras se miraban a los ojos que parecían ser el reflejo del otro, no sólo por su color idéntico si no también por sus sentimientos, ambos sentían lo mismo, sólo ellos sabían cuánto estaba sufriendo.

— Me alegro que ya hayan despertado y siento interrumpirlos.

Aiami se colocó la máscara y ambos observaron a la puerta de la desconocida habitación, al verse no prestaron atención a nada más, pero al estar más tranquilos, ahora sí veían más allá de ellos. Quien les hablaba era un niño de la edad de Aioria con aire gentil de cabellos lilas y ojos verdes, con 2 puntos "especiales" como cejas, en seguida lo reconocieron y Aioria le dirigió una sonrisa agradecida.

— ¡Mu! ¡Qué alegría verte! Dime, ¿conseguiste la armadura de Aries no?

El mencionado asintió con una sonrisa.

— Sí, observen, el maestro dijo que está orgulloso de mí.

Un brillo dorado lo cubrió, seguido de su armadura, pero sus ojos no brillaban, había algo raro en ellos.

Al par de minutos se quitó la armadura y ésta se guardó en su Caja de Pandora. En tanto, Mu se acercó hacia los primos y encendió su cosmos para ayudar a que sus heridas sanen más rápido.

— Gracias carnerito. Por cierto, ¿y Cam?

— Camus fue a reportar al Patriarca de los soldados que mató por haberte atacado, yo hice lo propio con algunos soldados y Caballeros de Plata que atacaron a Aioria.

Los primos se sujetaron fuerte las manos.

— Caballero de Aries solicito permiso para atravesar su templo.

— Shaka, ven aquí.

Un chico, también de la edad de Mu y Aioria se asomó, poseía una Armadura Dorada y cabellos tan dorados como ella, además mantenía los ojos cerrados.

— Parece que los han derrotado, por mucho.

Aioria se rió, esa era la forma de decir de Shaka que les dieron una paliza.

— Bueno, tal vez nos hayan golpeado un poquito… Pero estaremos bien.

— ¡Aka! ¡Qué gusto verte! Um, ¿Por qué tienes los ojos cerrados?

Shaka sonrió y respondió un simple " _Cuestiones de entrenamiento"_.

— Caballero de Aries, ¿se encuentra aquí?

Aiami se tensó, esa era la voz de su nueva maestra, Kassia, de seguro estaba molesta y decepcionada.

Mu llamó a su armadura y salió de la habitación, a los pocos minutos volvió a entrar acompañado de la Amazona del León Pequeño.

— Pequeña Aiami, me da gusto que estés bien, ¿Caballeros podrían dejarnos a solas? Y tú pequeño cachorro de León, cierra los ojos ¿si?

Los chicos obedecieron y Kassia se quitó su máscara, mirando a la niña con preocupación. Se acercó a ella y le quitó la máscara, Aiami bajó la mirada, pero eso sólo hizo que se notaran más sus ojos hinchados que ya estaban en camino de ponerse morados, además de un corte pronunciado en la frente, cerca de las raíces de su cabello. Encendió su cosmos y murmuró un " _Regeneración Felina"_ , a los pocos minutos, la niña sintió como sus heridas sanaban, levantó la vista, agradecida, hacia su maestra, pero su mirada pasó a ser de preocupación al ver que unos hilillos de sangre corrían por su frente y su nariz, además de la mirada cansada que poseía. Aún así, Kassia le sonrió.

— Esta técnica es especialmente de los leones – dijo mirando a Aioria, quien cubría sus ojos con sus manos, pero de todas formas escuchaba.

» ¿Sabes? El Caballero de Leo puede hacerlo sin agotarse, pero yo gasto muchísima energía, me cansa mucho.

" _Y la lastima, maestra"_ , Kassia sólo amplió su sonrisa y se colocó su máscara, Aiami hizo lo propio y luego tomó las manos de su hermano, quien aún así tenía los ojos cerrados.

— Ya puedes abrir los ojos pequeño cachorro de León.

Aioria obedeció para observar curioso a la mujer de la máscara plateada que no poseía ningún diseño en ella.

— ¿Cómo se llama señorita?

— Soy Kassia, del León Pequeño, Aioria, quisiera enseñarte mi técnica especial de curación.

Los ojos verdes del niño brillaron con emoción.

— ¿De verdad?

La peliplateada asintió.

— Sólo si tú quieres cachorro.

Aioria, un poco sonrojado por como le seguía diciendo, murmuró un tímido " _sí"_ , su prima, llena de felicidad lo abrazó fuertemente, recibiendo un par de quejas de dolor del leonino.

— Cachorro de León, un Caballero no se queja del dolor, menos un Dorado. Un verdadero Caballero recibe el dolor como un premio, pues quiere decir que sigue con vida y puede hacerse más fuerte.

— ¡Sí maestra!

Ante el entusiasmo del chico, Kassia soltó unas carcajadas.

— Bien Aioria, nos veremos mañana en el Coliseo a las 7 A.M., ¿de acuerdo? Vamos al Recinto Aiami.

Sintió como la más pequeña asentía sin ganas y mientras abrazaba a su hermano con una mano, con la otra parecía acomodarse la máscara, pero el sonido de un beso le llegó luego y lo comprendió. " _Dijo ser tan veloz como un Caballero de Plata, pero está más cercana a la Velocidad de la Luz… Como un… Dorado… Interesante"_ pensaba Kassia. Aiami se levantó para ver que sus ropas eran más grandes que ella, comprendió que seguramente eran de Mu y no le dio mucha importancia, Aioria despidió a las chicas con la mano, ellas correspondieron de la misma forma y fueron hacia el Recinto.

* * *

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

Me sigo lamentando por la muerte de Aioros... T.T Igual te amo Saga, no te culpo para nada (?)

Cof... Cof... Dejando todo de lado... ¡Estoy viva! O algo así...

 _ **YaoiLover:**_ Juro que no fue con mala intención! Y definitivamente Aioros es medio molesto, como todo sagitario, pero en fin, así lo quiero(?) Umm... Quizás te engañe y mande a Kanon, necesito a Saga por ahora(?) Es un Patriarca muy ocupado, ya sabés! Camus probablemente me congelaría pero prometo que voy a intentarlo! :D

 _ **Guest:**_ Gracias! Espero que te guste la actualización! :D

 _ **Lucykailu:**_ Le esperan muchas cosas... Muajajajaj! :D Bueno, mejor me calmo!

¡Saludos a todos y gracias por leer!


	7. Cap 1 Parte Final

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

Saint Seiya no me pertenece... Qué más quisiera yo u.u

CAP DOBLE EN REGALO POR TARDANZA! XD

* * *

 _ **PREVIAMENTE:**_

 _Sintió como la más pequeña asentía sin ganas y mientras abrazaba a su hermano con una mano, con la otra parecía acomodarse la máscara, pero el sonido de un beso le llegó luego y lo comprendió. "Dijo ser tan veloz como un Caballero de Plata, pero está más cercana a la Velocidad de la Luz… Como un… Dorado… Interesante" pensaba Kassia. Aiami se levantó para ver que sus ropas eran más grandes que ella, comprendió que seguramente eran de Mu y no le dio mucha importancia, Aioria despidió a las chicas con la mano, ellas correspondieron de la misma forma y fueron hacia el Recinto._

* * *

 _ **Meses después (15 años antes de la Guerra contra Hades)**_

 _ **Coliseo**_

— ¡Relámpago de Voltaje!

— ¡Colmillo de León!

Aiami observaba desde las gradas como su hermano luchaba contra su maestra por la Armadura de Leo, miraba con orgullo como él la sobrepasó rápidamente y la dejó tirada en suelo, aún así, Kassia se levantó dispuesta a atacar, se lanzó contra Aioria y comenzó a darle puñetazos, que por la diferencia de velocidad el rubio esquivaba fácilmente, hasta que le dio finalmente un golpe en el estómago haciendo que la peliplateada se quedara sin aire y cayera al piso, finalmente, Aioria le dio un último golpe en el estómago de nuevo, desmayando a Kassia. Luego, la tomó en brazos y la dejó con su hermana, quien encendió su cosmos para curarla, ahora Aiami estaba al nivel de un Caballero de Plata.

Aioria volvió al centro del Coliseo con un destello dorado en todo el cuerpo y se plantó frente a la Armadura de Leo y encendió su cosmos, lo más alto que pudo, afortunadamente fue suficiente para que la Armadura saliera de su Caja y se colocara sobre Aioria.

Los Caballeros Dorados allí presentes observaban a su nuevo compañero, con indiferencia, Mu no estaba allí para felicitarlo, él había vuelto a Jamir para reparar armaduras. Ahora habría seis Caballeros Dorados en el Santuario. " _Pensar que podrían ser ocho me entristece"_ pensó Aiami, recordando a su primo, muerto por traición y Saga, perdido y dado por muerto en una misión.

Aún así, la pelinegra recostó cuidadosamente a su maestra en las gradas y corrió a abrazar a Aioria.

— ¡Muy bien Aioria! ¡Lo conseguiste por fin hermano!

El rubio le sonrió.

— Ya podremos vivir juntos de nuevo en Leo.

— ¡Sí!

Una presencia se impuso frente a ellos y ambos se arrodillaron rápidamente, era el Patriarca.

— Levántense.

Ambos obedecieron, junto con todos los que se encontraban sentados en las gradas. Aiami lo miró fijamente refugiada en su máscara, desde hacía ya unos meses el Patriarca estaba extraño, incluso su voz parecía haber cambiado.

— Aioria, felicidades por ser el nuevo Caballero Dorado de Leo. Asumo que tomarás a tu prima como aprendiz, ¿correcto?

— Sí mi señor.

— A partir de hoy protegerás el quinto templo. Tu prima puede vivir contigo.

— Sí maestro, muchas gracias.

El Patriarca se retiró y teletransportó a su Cámara, pero antes de desaparecer, fijó su vista en Aiami, quien hacía lo mismo, por un segundo, ella creyó ver un destello escarlata en los ojos de él, aún con su máscara puesta.

— Hermanita, irás conmigo ahora ¿verdad?

La pelinegra soltó una risa nerviosa.

— Me quedaré a cuidar a Kas con Ela. – " _Y de paso no tengo que limpiar tu templo…"_ pensó al final.

Aioria soltó un suspiró de frustración.

— De acuerdo, nos vemos luego.

 _ **Recinto de Amazonas**_

Eleanor y Aiami se encontraban curando a su maestra con su cosmos, a la primera comenzaba a sangrarle la nariz, pero la segunda parecía estar bien.

Kassia abrió los ojos y observó a sus alumnas algo desorientada, pero enseguida les sonrió.

— Hey chicas, gracias por curarme, significa que Aioria es el guardián de Leo. ¿Te irás con él verdad Aia?

Una punzada de dolor surcó su pecho al oír el nombre por el cual la llamaba Aioros, pero fingió que nada pasaba y sólo asintió.

— Pero ambos seguiremos entrenando contigo.

— Hablando de entrenar, Elle, Aia, ¡40 vueltas al Coliseo y luego quiero verlas batallar!

Ambas chicas se miraron algo frustradas, pero sonrieron.

— ¿Carrera Aiami?

— Prepárate para perder Ela.

Ante las risas de su maestra que ya se encontraba de pie y estirándose, ambas salieron corriendo.

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Aioria esquivaba con facilidad los ataques de su prima y Eleanor ante la mirada de Kassia.

— Aiami, más velocidad, Eleanor, precisión.

Haciendo caso a su maestra, Aiami tomó a la castaña por el brazo y la lanzó rápidamente hacia su primo, a su vez, Eleanor se colocó para darle una fuerte patada en las costillas al leonino, quien lo esquivó por poco pero aún así su ropa y parte de su piel debajo sufrieron un corte superficial.

— No te confíes Aioria.

Las aprendices chocaron sus palmas con felicidad, sólo tenían que asestarle un golpe a Aioria para acabar el entrenamiento por todo el día. El rubio gruñó, enojado.

— La próxima no me ganarán.

— La próxima esquivarán golpes de Aioria niñas.

El rubio les dirigió una sonrisa engreída y por cosmos les advirtió que se arrepentirían. Las aprendices sólo se hicieron las que no lo habían sentido. De repente la expresión de Aioria cambió.

— Hermana, ven conmigo, han llegado los últimos 2 Caballeros Dorados.

— ¿Tauro y Escorpio? ¡Lo consiguieron todos!

La mencionada sonreía con felicidad.

— Maestra Kas, Ela, nos vemos luego.

— Adiós Kassia, Eleanor.

— Adiós chicos, nos vemos mañana, vamos Elle.

Aioria invocó a su armadura ante la maravillada mirada de Aiami, luego la tomó en brazos y corrió hacia la Cámara del Patriarca.

 ** _Cámara del Patriarca_**

Aioria ingresó en el lugar con su prima tomada de la mano, los Caballeros ya estaban allí y sonrieron a la niña, o al menos eso hizo Aphrodite.

— Maestro.

— Levántese Leo, veo que trajo a su aprendiz.

— Espero no sea una molestia, sé que mis compañeros ya la conocen pero necesito asegurarme que Tauro y Escorpio la dejarán pasar por sus templos en alguna emergencia.

— Por supuesto que no lo es, pequeña Aiami, me han dicho que has progresado mucho.

La niña se sonrojó debajo de su máscara.

— Estoy casi al nivel de un Caballero de Plata ya, sólo falta que mi maestra ceda su armadura para que mi compañera de entrenamiento, yo y los que aspiren a su armadura podamos enfrentarnos para demostrar quién es digno de portarla.

— Muy bien pequeña, sigue trabajando duro.

— Sí maestro.

En ese momento ingresaron dos chicos portando las armaduras de Tauro y Escorpio. El primero parecía tener 10 años más de los que tenía, el segundo, no mostraba sus ojos, pues los mantenía fijos en el suelo, su rostro denotaba seriedad.

Aiami los miraba curiosa detrás de su hermano. Entonces el pequeño escorpiano cruzó su mirada con su máscara al ver hacia el costado y frunció el ceño, esta expresión se acentuó aún más al ver a Aioria.

— Maestro.

— Felicidades por conseguir sus armaduras, Aldebarán, Milo. Defenderán el Segundo y Octavo templo.

— Disculpe Maestro.

— Dime Milo.

— ¿Por qué los hermanos del traidor siguen con vida? Lo más probable es que sigan los pasos de Aioros de Sagitario, en especial Aiami ya que comparten signo.

El cosmos de ambos hermanos se alzó violentamente y por un momento, Aiami alcanzó el nivel de un Dorado haciendo que los presentes desvíen la mirada hacia ella, sorprendidos, en especial el "Patriarca".

— ¡No tienes derecho a decir eso Milo!

— ¿Quién te crees que eres maldito bicho rastrero? ¡Nosotros no somos como él!

Milo se acercó y miró con furia a ambos, pero se agachó unos centímetros hasta llegar a la altura de la pelinegra y sólo a ella le habló.

— Cuidado con cómo hablas intento de arquera de quinta, no eres más que una maldita rata que puedo aplastar si yo quiero.

— Deja en paz a mi hermana bicho, métete con alguien de tu tamaño y antes de que le toques siquiera un cabello te mataré.

— Métete en tus asuntos gata salvaje.

El cosmos de Milo comenzó a elevarse también, hasta que el del Patriarca también lo hizo y gritó " _Suficiente"_. Todos se detuvieron pero los hermanos siguieron apretando sus puños con rabia.

— Escorpio, controle su vocabulario, además, ¿acaso osas cuestionar mis decisiones? Si los dejé con vida es porque realmente pienso que son inocentes.

El peliazul lo miró con indiferencia.

— Disculpe Maestro.

— Pueden retirarse todos, día libre.

Ya afuera del lugar, Milo se acercó nuevamente a la pelinegra.

— No confío en ti y nunca lo haré, vigila todos tus movimientos ratita.

— No necesito tu confianza bicho rastrero, con que el Patriarca confíe en mí es más que suficiente.

— Deja a mi hermana en paz alacrán estúpido.

— Ya déjalo Aioria, no vale la pena. Vayamos a Leo.

Milo los miró con odio, Aioria le correspondió y Aiami sólo se dio vuelta para irse.

 ** _Casa de Leo_**

Aioria daba golpes a un saco de boxeo lleno de piedras. Mientras Aiami lanzaba flechas a una diana.

— Aioria, ¿estás aquí?

El mencionado subió y fue hacia la entrada de su templo, quien lo llamaba era Aldebarán.

— Alde, siento no haberte felicitado, me da gusto que hayas conseguido la Armadura.

— ¡Gracias Leoncito! Hey, estoy organizando una fiesta en mi templo para celebrar que todos lo conseguimos. Habrá comida y videojuegos y ¡comida! Mi doncella me está ayudando a preparar todo, ¿vendrás?

— Erm, claro Alde, pero… ¿por qué no me dijiste por cosmos?

— Porque así es más personal. Oh, ¿tu prima está contigo? Dile a Aiami que venga, umm, su máscara me da miedo, ¿no tiene otra?

— No Al, no tengo otra y esta máscara la pinté yo misma.

— ¡Aiami! ¡Qué gusto verte!

Aldebarán abrazó a Aiami con fuerza, ella se quejó y él la soltó, sonrojado.

— Ugh, tienes mucha fuerza grandote.

— Jeje, lo siento Aiami, bueno, ¿vendrás no?

La chica asintió y Aldebarán soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Nos vemos en 3 horas chicos! Voy a invitar a Shaka y los demás.

Ambos hermanos observaron confundidos como Aldebarán salía corriendo en dirección hacia los templos superiores.

— Al sigue igual que siempre, ¿no crees?

— Ya lo creo, hey hermanita, eleva tu cosmos, quiero ver algo.

Algo confundida, Aiami obedeció al rubio, elevando su cosmos hasta ser del nivel normal de un Caballero de Plata.

— ¿Ya has logrado aunque sea crear un relámpago o una luz pequeña?

— Sí.

La pelinegra mostró en su mano una pequeña esfera de electricidad, pequeños rayos dorados entrelazados entre sí.

— Lánzalo.

Aiami lo intentó, pero a mitad de camino la esfera se desvaneció en el aire. La chica bajó la cabeza.

— No te preocupes hermanita, ya lo lograrás, ahora ve a bañarte, a Alde se le romperá su corazón de toro si no vamos a su "fiesta".

La chica rió y le hizo caso.

Esa noche en la casa de Tauro, todos pasaron un buen momento, excepto por pequeñas y continuas peleas entre Milo y los primos del "traidor" según el peliazul decía para provocarlos. Continuó hasta que Camus le congeló la boca, haciéndole prometer que no los molestaría por el resto de la noche.

 ** _Al día siguiente…_**

Aiami corría alrededor del Coliseo ignorando las burlas que recibía, todo era igual que aquella pesadilla que había tenido el día anterior a la muerte de Aioros.

— ¡Miren viene la hermana del traidor!

— ¡Es una traidora igual que él!

— ¡Merece morir!

— Suficiente.

Milo, envestido en la Armadura Dorada de Escorpio la defendió, sólo para decirle al oído un " _Te estaré vigilando pequeña rata"._

— Jamás encontrarás nada en mi contra bicho rastrero porque no soy como él.

Aiami corrió al templo de Leo a ver a su hermano, pero Aioria no estaba allí, entonces, corriendo por túneles ocultos que había descubierto hacía ya unos meses llegó a la casa de Sagitario, su antiguo hogar, allí se acurrucó en una esquina del sótano y lloró amargamente por la muerte de su hermano, Shura, su propio amigo lo había matado sin importar nada y en eso, casi los mata a ella y Aioria.

La Armadura de Sagitario brilló ante ella y oyó la voz de Aioros que le decía " _Ahora entiendo tus palabras, estoy en los Elíseos gracias a ti, pero soy siervo de los Dioses Gemelos, ellos me ayudan a comunicarme contigo, siempre te cuidaré tal como se lo prometí a tu padre inmortal y a mí mismo"._

— Aio, siento tu alma en tu Armadura, pero sé que no estaba aquí, ¿cómo es esto posible?

— _Escucha cariño, no puedo hablarte más tiempo, cuando llegue el momento quizás pueda hablar contigo nuevamente, sólo recuerda que no soy un traidor, sé que confías en mí, por favor sigue haciéndolo, cuida a Aioria, recuérdale que no debe ser tan impulsivo. Los amo mi pequeña arquera, sigue practicando tu puntería._

— ¡Hermano espera!

La Armadura de Sagitario salió del templo, dirigiendo su camino por el cielo hacia quién sabe dónde.

En tanto, la pequeña muy cabizbaja, al escuchar pasos apresurados que venían de ambas entradas del templo se metió en el túnel y corrió a Leo nuevamente, donde se encerró en su habitación y se dejó llevar por el sueño, quizás con suerte podría ver nuevamente a Aioros.

* * *

 _ **Y PRÓÓÓÓÓXIMAMENTE...**_

 _"— Hey Shaina, ya vete con Geist a entrenar a otro lado, yo pelearé con mi compañera._

 _— ¡Una traidora no me dirá qué hacer!_

 _El cosmos de Aiami se elevó peligrosamente, como cada vez que la llamaban así._

 _— Cállate niñita pelos de moco, toma a la otra víbora y lárguense, antes de que me arrepienta."_

 _"Sin haberse cambiado siquiera Aiami ingresó al mar, nadó un poco y se quedó allí unos minutos, cuando se quedó sin aire salió a la superficie y se asustó de ver allí a Milo de Escorpio mirándola fijamente._

 _— Vaya, así que estás viva, pensé que podría comunicarle al Patriarca que la ratita traidora se había suicidado por la culpa pero lamentablemente parece que no es así."_

 _"Aiami corrió a la habitación de su hermano para ver como éste hacía unas flexiones de brazo en el suelo._

 _— ¿Qué pasa arquerita?_

 _— ¡Mañana seré por fin un Caballero de Athena!"_

 _ **¡Y MUCHO MÁS! (?)**_

* * *

Guau, me sentí presentadora de TV(?)

Besos a todos!


	8. Cap 2 La Sucesora de Sagitario

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

Saint Seiya no me pertenece... Qué más quisiera yo(?).

* * *

Bueno, antes que nada debo decir que me sigo acoplando al inicio de clases, aún no puedo manejar bien mis tiempos pero ya lo lograré y podré enfocarme en escribir y así actualizar más seguido. En este momento estoy aprovechando un resfriado para seguir escribiendo... ¡Pero no digan nada! Que se supone estoy investigando para un trabajo de Política (?) Sin más distracciones espero que les guste el capítulo, está completo (no por partes como el primero) y ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente... ¡Disfruten! Si tienen dudas o alguna sugerencia no duden en hacermelo saber por review o PM.

Ah por cierto, te dedico este capi LucyKailu! Espero que te guste! :D

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2: "La Sucesora de Sagitario"**_

 ** _Coliseo,_ _13 años antes de la Guerra contra Hades._**

— Aiami, vamos tú puedes, concéntrate.

— ¡Relámpago de Voltaje!

Un haz de luz se dirigió hacia Aioria, pero antes de tocarlo, desapareció.

— ¡Agh me rindo hermano! ¡Estuve toda la mañana intentando tu técnica y no me sale! Volvamos al ejercicio físico por favor.

— Nunca pensé que te gustara tanto entrenar así, después de todo tú eras la que siempre solía escapar. Además, ¿rendirse? Eso no es digno de un Caballero de Athena.

— Quiero ir a ver a la nueva aprendiz, vino de Japón y tiene problemas para comunicarse, Kira le está enseñando griego y como Shaina y Geist no la quieren yo soy quien la ayuda.

El leonino lo pensó, pero negó con la cabeza.

— No te irás hasta que consigas que al menos llegue a mí.

Frustrada, la pelinegra encendió su cosmos y volvió a intentarlo. El resultado fue el mismo que el anterior.

Entonces una voz en su cabeza le dijo " _Intenta las Centellas Divinas"_ , algo confusa, paró por unos segundos, Aioria le apuró de nuevo y ella se colocó en posición de ataque.

— ¡Centellas Divinas!

Unas esferas de luz salieron disparadas hacia Aioria quien al ver que el poder de su prima había aumentado a su nivel las esquivó a la velocidad de la luz, aunque las Centellas lo siguieron hasta acabar impactando contra él, lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás.

En tanto, Aiami había quedado paralizada en su lugar.

" _¡Al fin tengo una técnica especial! Ya me sentía celosa de que Ela supiera las técnicas de Kas, pero ahora yo también puedo y estamos al mismo nivel"_ pensaba.

De repente, como si algo no encajara buscó a su primo quien seguía tirado en el suelo bastante lejos de ella, con un grito, fue corriendo hacia él.

— ¡Hermano! Por Athena, lo siento mucho…

El leonino se encontraba desmayado y su prima decidió aprovechar la oportunidad, curó sus heridas visibles pero no su golpe en la cabeza, evitando que despertara y llamó a Aldebarán por cosmos, quien a los pocos minutos se hizo presente y al ver al rubio desmayado soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Y a este qué le pasó?

— Umm… Digamos que cuando lo ataqué, accidentalmente pisó una cáscara de banana invisible y se cayó. ¿Podrías llevarlo a Leo Al? ¡Por fis!

— Depende, ¿tratas de escapar otra vez no?

— Puede ser… Pero, ¡hey! Después hornearemos galletas juntos. ¿Te parece?

— Sí que sabes convencerme… Le diré a tu hermano que tú lo llevaste y me pediste que me quedara con él en lo que seguías entrenando.

— ¡Te adoro Al! ¡Adiosito!

Mientras cargaba a Aioria, el taurino no podía evitar reírse de cómo Aiami se alejaba del lugar velozmente.

 _Recinto de Amazonas_

— _Marin mā, ima `konnichiwa' o oshiete kudasai._ (Bien Marín, ahora dime "Hola")

— _Hai_ , Ho-hola. _Gomen! Watashi wa dekimasen._ (Sí… ¡Lo siento! No puedo hacerlo.)

— _Shinpai Shinaide_. (No te preocupes)

— ¡Hola Kira, Marin!

— _Kon'nichiwa_ Aiami.

Aiami se quitó la máscara y le sonrió a la niña pelirroja de ojos azules 2 años menor que ella.

— ¿Nada todavía Kira?

La pelirrosada negó con la cabeza.

— Apenas puede decir "hola", "adiós" y "Soy una amazona".

— Hey, que lo último es una oración completa. Y tengo una idea.

En el suelo y con una pequeña rama, la pelinegra escribió todo el alfabeto.

— ¿No empezaste por lo simple no es así?

Kira se sonrojó.

— Tengo que admitir que no se me ocurrió, gracias Aiami.

— Por nada, iré a entrenar con Kas y Ela, adiós Kira, nos vemos Marin.

— A-adiós Aiami.

Kira y Aiami sonrieron a la más pequeña que había logrado decir adiós.

Cerca de allí, Eleanor dejaba tiradas de un golpe a las aprendices de Kira, Shaina y Geist mientras su maestra, Kassia la felicitaba.

— ¿Te diviertes sin mí Ela?

La castaña sonrió.

— Al fin, ya me estaba aburriendo.

Shaina se levantó y la miró furiosa.

— ¡Cómo te atreves!

— Hey Shaina, ya vete con Geist a entrenar a otro lado, yo pelearé con mi compañera.

— ¡Una traidora no me dirá qué hacer!

El cosmos de Aiami se elevó peligrosamente, como cada vez que la llamaban así.

— Cállate niñita pelos de moco, toma a la otra víbora y lárguense, antes de que me arrepienta.

— No te tengo miedo.

— Aiami, cálmate, Shaina, Geist, con su maestra, ahora.

Sin opción, las niñas más pequeñas obedecieron a Kassia.

— Kas, Ela tengo algo que mostrarles, ¿peleas Ela?

La castaña asintió y ambas se colocaron en posición, elevando su cosmos.

— ¡Mordida del León!

— ¡Centellas Divinas!

Ambos poderes impactaron y el poder de Aiami sobrepasó al de Eleanor, lanzándola lejos y provocándole múltiples heridas de gravedad moderada por todo el cuerpo, horrorizadas, Aiami y Kassia corrieron hacia la castaña, inconsciente pero convulsionando y escupiendo sangre.

Con rapidez, la peliplateada junto a su discípula elevaron su cosmos.

— ¡Regeneración Felina!

Luego de 10 minutos de esta técnica Eleanor paró de sangrar, no así Kassia, quien comenzó a hacerlo por nariz y oídos, asustada, Aiami le pidió que parara y buscara a su hermano mientras ella seguía curándola.

Pasaron otros 15 minutos hasta que su maestra la llamó por cosmos para que sacara a Eleanor del recinto y así el Caballero de Leo podría curarla, afortunadamente las heridas de la castaña habían comenzado a cerrarse por lo cual la pelinegra no se preocupó mucho al cargarla con algo de dificultad y sacarla del recinto.

Al ver salir a su hermana con la herida en brazos, Aioria la tomó y comenzó a sanarla con su cosmos.

— ¿Cómo es que quedó tan herida?

— Umm, fui yo hermano, la ataqué con mi nueva técnica… No pensé que pudiera hacerle tanto daño.

— No vuelvas a utilizarla hasta que la controles bien Aiami, es peligroso.

— Sí maestra, lo siento, iré a nadar un rato, necesito despejarme.

Aioria y Kassia vieron partir a Aiami con preocupación.

 ** _Playa cerca de Cabo Sunión_**

Sin haberse cambiado siquiera Aiami ingresó al mar, nadó un poco y se quedó allí unos minutos, cuando se quedó sin aire salió a la superficie y se asustó de ver allí a Milo de Escorpio mirándola fijamente.

— Vaya, así que estás viva, pensé que podría comunicarle al Patriarca que la ratita traidora se había suicidado por la culpa pero lamentablemente parece que no es así.

El cosmos de Aiami se elevó hasta el nivel de un Caballero Dorado, Milo frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos, preparándose para defenderse en caso de que la aprendiz de Aioria quisiera atacarlo, en lugar de eso, ella pasó por al lado suyo dirigiéndole un asentimiento con la cabeza y un frío " _Lamento haber arruinado sus ilusiones Escorpio"_ y se fue al Recinto para ver a su compañera, frustrada de no haber encontrado la paz que necesitaba. Por suerte supo que Eleanor ya estaba bien y que al día siguiente podrían seguir entrenando, aún así no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo la había superado, ella recién había realizado esa técnica y Ela ya dominaba todas las de su maestra hacía ya bastante tiempo.

Caminando hacia el templo de Leo una voz en su cabeza le dijo que se dirigiera a Sagitario.

 ** _Casa de Sagitario_**

Nuevamente había llegado al templo por los túneles, esta vez sin embargo, no se quedó en el sótano y subió hasta la habitación que era de su hermano, Aioros, al entrar ahí un nudo se formó en su garganta y se quitó máscara, dejándola olvidada en el suelo.

— ¿Por qué el destino fue tan cruel hermano? Sé que no nos traicionaste, entonces dime… ¡¿Por qué?!

Se dejó caer en la cama de Aioros y lloró en la que fue su almohada, aspirando el poco aroma que aún residía en ella de su antiguo dueño.

— ¿Sabes Aio? El gato consiguió la Armadura de Leo, estoy orgullosa de él aunque no se lo haya dicho, seguro tú también lo estás desde los Elíseos. Según la maestra Kas soy la aprendiz más fuerte que ha visto, aún así no siento que deba ser su sucesora, esa sin duda debería ser Ela. Um, me escapé de entrenar aprovechándome de unos pequeños accidentes, seguro me regañarías pero da igual, porque te fuiste… Yo… Limpiaré el templo, hace ya dos años que te fuiste y este lugar es un asco… Sí eso haré, así quizás no te enojes tanto conmigo por haberme escapado del entrenamiento.

Con un suspiro se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, con una última mirada de nostalgia al cuarto de Aioros, tomó su máscara y cerró la puerta, luego dedicó el resto del día a limpiar la Casa de Sagitario. Al terminar fue a la que había sido su habitación y se bañó allí en su antiguo baño, _luego se observó en el espejo de cuerpo completo de aquel cuarto y se asustó cuando al costado de su reflejo apareció el de su hermano._

— _¿A-Aioria? No… Aioros, pero ¿qué?_

— _Sh, no tengo mucho tiempo hermana, a partir de mañana estaré contigo y podré ayudarte aunque sólo de vez en cuando._

— _¿De qué estás hablando? Hermano, dime por favor ¿qué te pasó?_

— _Ya sabes que me pasó bonita, escucha cariño debo irme, Aioria vino a buscarte, realmente estoy orgulloso de ustedes, pronto entenderás todo._

— Aiami, hermanita... Preciosa despierta.

— ¿Qué... Aioria? ¿Dónde estoy?

— En Sagitario… Volviste a tu antigua habitación y te quedaste dormida aquí.

— ¿Dormida?

Aiami rápidamente corrió al baño a mirar el espejo de cuerpo completo donde creyó ver a su primo mayor, todo lucía normal.

— ¿Aiami qué sucede? Vámonos a Leo, Kassia tiene algo que decirnos.

Decepcionada porque sólo había sido un sueño el ver a Aioros la pelinegra asintió, se colocó su máscara y se fue junto a Aioria hacia Leo, pasando muy tensa por la Casa de Escorpio, aunque afortunadamente para ellos el guardián de dicho templo no se encontraba allí.

 ** _Casa de Leo_**

Kassia se encontraba junto a Eleanor quien al parecer ya estaba completamente recuperada aunque debía descansar. Ambas estaban sentadas en un sofá de la Sala del Recinto Privado de Leo, esperando al guardián y a su prima, finalmente aparecieron luego de unos minutos y Kassia le pidió a Aioria que las dejara solas un rato. El leonino sólo se retiró a su habitación sin decir nada, su prima notó enseguida que el haber ido a Sagitario lo había afectado.

" _Normal, han pasado sólo 2 años"_ pensó con tristeza.

— Aia, Elle, quiero decirles que a partir de mañana me retiro como Amazona, y también mañana se realizará la sucesión, ustedes y los demás aspirantes a mi armadura se enfrentarán y quien gane se quedará con ella, les deseo la mejor de la suerte niñas, han sido unas aprendices excepcionales y la verdad las amo como si fueran mis hermanas… La razón por la cual me retiro ahora es porque estoy embarazada, mi novio es un empresario de Creta y me iré a vivir con él, prometo venir a visitarlas… ¿Alguna pregunta?

Ambas chicas corrieron a abrazar a su maestra, acariciándole con cariño su vientre aún plano.

— ¡Estará orgullosa de nosotras maestra!

— ¡Así es Kas! ¿Te quedarás a ver las peleas?

— Por supuesto que sí, muero por ver a mis chicas patear unos cuantos traseros engreídos. Elle, vámonos, ayúdame a empacar mis cosas por favor. Aia, nos vemos mañana, espero que estés lista.

— Sí maestra Kas, adiós Ela, no me vencerás.

— Ya lo veremos Mimi.

Entre risas Kassia y Eleanor se fueron, dejando a Aiami sola con sus pensamientos.

" _Mañana… Mañana es un día antes de mi cumpleaños, mañana Aioros cumpliría 16…"_

— ¡Gato!

Aiami corrió a la habitación de su hermano para ver como éste hacía unas flexiones de brazo en el suelo.

— ¿Qué pasa arquerita?

— ¡Mañana seré por fin un Caballero de Athena!

Aioria frenó bruscamente.

— ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Sé que vencerás a todos hermanita! Estaré en las gradas para apoyarte.

— Gracias Aio.

La mirada de Aioria se ensombreció al escuchar como Aiami lo llamó.

— No me digas así.

El rubio apretó los puños y mordió el labio inferior con rabia, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

— Aioria, supéralo, han pasado 2 años, eres un Caballero Dorado, mañana daré lo mejor de mí para convertirme en una de Plata, ¿por qué te afecta que te llame así? Tú no eres él, jamás lo serás, yo le decía así porque lo amaba, pero él no merecía mi cariño, sólo fue un traidor, tú sí lo mereces Aioria, hiciste todo lo posible por salir adelante, me siento orgullosa de ser tu prima, no, de ser tu hermana. " _A pesar de que yo tampoco he superado la muerte de Aio y sé que él no es un traidor…" –_ pensó al final.

Con un suspiro, Aioria asintió dándole la razón y la abrazó con fuerza, besó su cuello y murmuró un " _Lo siento"_ en él. La pelinegra le devolvió el abrazo con cariño y luego le dijo que se iría a la cama, pues un día duro llegaría al día siguiente.

 ** _30 de Noviembre,_ _13 años antes de la Guerra contra Hades._**

 ** _Coliseo_**

Aiami observaba con admiración la Armadura del León Pequeño que brillaba en lo alto de un pilar. Eran 16 aprendices quienes aspiraban a esta poderosa armadura, por lo cual los habían dividido en dos grupos de 8, Eleanor y ella quedaron en grupos diferentes, lo más probable era que se enfrentaran en el final, porque sabía que ambas llegarían, se tenía mucha fe, en ella y en su compañera de entrenamiento.

— ¡Primer enfrentamiento del grupo 1! Eleanor, aprendiz de Kassia contra Soka, aprendiz de Edmund.

El tal Soka era de tal vez 15 años, alto con músculos muy desarrollados y una mirada arrogante a su contrincante, quien lo observaba furtivamente. El chico se arrojó a golpear a la castaña, pero ella lo esquivó y le dio una fuerte patada en la nuca, tirándolo al suelo. Pero el chico se levantó rápidamente y tomó a Eleanor de los cabellos, golpeó su cabeza contra el suelo y luego le pegó repetidamente puñetazos en el estómago, cuando creyó ganar, se levantó, ignorando que a los pocos segundos la castaña se había levantado.

— ¡Colmillo de León!

Las uñas de la chica formaron unas garras de luz que enceguecieron a su contrincante, quien no pudo hacer nada para defenderse de aquella técnica que fue directo a su pecho, dejándolo mal herido. Aiami levantó sus pulgares a su compañera desde las gradas, Eleanor le asintió con diversión cuando anunciaban que ella era la ganadora.

— ¡Primer combate del grupo 2! Aiami, aprendiz de Aioria contra John, aprendiz de Mikah.

Aiami saltó de las gradas al centro del Coliseo, chocando palmas con Eleanor quien se iba a sentar a verla. Su contrincante apareció por un costado, tenía una mirada seria, pero no la asustaba.

— Comiencen.

Ante el inicio del combate, John se dirigió a atacar a Aiami con puñetazos y patadas muy veloces pero que ella esquivaba con agilidad, ella, al estar aún triste porque ese día hubiera sido el cumpleaños de Aioros no prestaba atención al combate, enfureciendo a su rival.

— ¡Concéntrate o te mataré! ¡Ataque sónico!

Una onda de sonido iba hacia Aiami quien sólo la recibió sin aparentes daños y ya cansada decidió intentar su nueva técnica.

— ¡Centellas Divinas!

Las centellas impactaron contra el cuerpo de su rival y lo lanzaron contra el pilar donde estaba la Armadura, John cayó muerto en el acto y Aiami sólo lo miró con tristeza, dedicándole un " _Lo siento_ " en su mente.

Aioria por su parte observaba a su prima con el ceño fruncido, él y Kassia le habían advertido que no utilizara esa técnica hasta que midiera su fuerza y ahora había matado a su contrincante.

— Vaya, Aiami es más fuerte de lo que parece.

Algo asombrado, Aioria miró al lado suyo para encontrar al Caballero de Tauro.

— Alde… ¿Qué haces aquí?

— No me iba a perder las peleas de tu prima, siempre me dio curiosidad, aunque… ¿no crees que es muy fuerte para un Caballero de Plata? Yo conocía a aquel aprendiz, era muy bueno, el mejor. Era el próximo Caballero de Plata del Pez Dorado si no conseguía esta armadura. Oh por cierto, los demás también están aquí.

— ¿Qué dices?

Aioria observó a su alrededor y vio al resto de sus compañeros, sentados en diferentes lugares observando fijamente a su prima, se tensó, quizás Milo finalmente había convencido a los demás. Sólo pudo rezarle a Athena por Aiami, quien salía nuevamente a las gradas entre los murmullos mal disimulados de los presentes.

— Es un monstruo.

— Tenía que ser pariente de aquel traidor.

— ¿Cómo ha podido matarlo sin piedad?

Entre eso y tantos otros Aiami se dirigió cabizbaja hacia donde Eleanor se curaba sus heridas, encendió su cosmos para ayudarla y su compañera le dijo que no se preocupara por lo que decían los demás porque ella la conocía y sabía que no era nada a como todos creían, Aiami le agradeció y siguieron observando las peleas y luchando ellas mismas, la castaña con algo de dificultad pero la pelinegra con demasiada facilidad, afortunadamente, sólo mató a dos aprendices más, el resto quedaron gravemente heridos, pero con vida. Y llegó la batalla final.

— ¡Batalla final por la Armadura del León Pequeño! Aiami contra Eleanor.

Ambas compañeras encendían su cosmos mientras se observaban, analizándose, esperando el ataque de la otra, hasta que finalmente comenzaron ambas a la vez, se lanzaron una a la otra entre golpes y patadas, Eleanor no se le hacía fácil a Aiami, después de tanto entrenar juntas la castaña conocía su estilo y no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer. Así ambas lograban conectarse golpes y esquivar otros, hasta que se separaron respirando agitadamente, con muchos cortes y heridas visibles, algunas más graves que otras.

Entonces ambas encendieron su cosmos al máximo. Estaban al mismo nivel cuando Eleanor usó su técnica máxima.

— ¡Ataque de la manada del León!

Miles de leones de cosmos iban directo hacia Aiami quien había quedado paralizada por una voz en su cabeza.

" _Usa mi técnica"_ le decía aquella voz, que pertenecía a…

— Aioros… Bien…

El cosmos de Aiami se elevó aún más, y ella alcanzó el séptimo sentido ante las miradas incrédulas de los Caballeros Dorados.

— ¡Trueno Atómico!

Una punzada de dolor atravesó el corazón de Aioria al ver como su prima ejecutaba a la perfección aquella técnica que era de su hermano.

En el campo de batalla, Aiami superó rápidamente el poder de Eleanor pero antes de que su poder la matara la Armadura del León Pequeño bajó y la defendió ante la vista asombrada de todos los presentes.

— ¿Pero qué…?

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Aiami estaba envuelta en un brillo dorado y a los segundos la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario la cubrió y la voz de su hermano resonó en su cabeza.

" _Serás mi sucesora hermana, estoy orgulloso de ti, te protegeré ya lo verás"_. Murmullos se alzaban en el Coliseo en contraposición al silencio por parte de los Dorados, Eleanor se levantaba con dificultad y caminó hacia su compañera.

— Felicidades Sagitario.

— Felicidades a ti Ela, sabía que tú obtendrías la Armadura.

— Pero has conseguido una mejor.

Ambas chicas se rieron hasta que sintieron que todos se callaban, al ver hacia adelante pudieron ver como el Patriarca se dirigía hacia ellas.

— Muy bien, recibamos con un aplauso al nuevo Caballero del León Pequeño, Eleanor. Y también un fuerte aplauso al nuevo Caballero Dorado y Guardián de la Novena Casa del Zodíaco, Aiami de Sagitario.

Aún algo confundidos, los presentes se pararon y aplaudieron a ambas, los Caballeros Dorados de acercaron al Patriarca y a su nueva "compañera".

— Oye Mimi, te veo luego, voy a curarme las heridas con la maestra Kassia.

— Sí, adiós Ela.

Milo de Escorpio fue el primero en plantarse frente a ella.

— ¡Esto sólo confirma que eres una traidora! La Armadura de Sagitario no estaba en el Santuario… ¿Te la dejó Aioros no es así? Siempre supiste dónde estaba, ¡confiesa!

— Deja a mi prima en paz alacrán idiota. Aia, cariño, ¿cómo es que tienes la Armadura?

— Silencio Caballeros, Sagitario, ven conmigo.

— Sí Maestro.

Observó a sus compañeros, quienes tenían el ceño fruncido en confusión, Shura y Milo la miraban con sospecha, Camus con indiferencia, Aphrodite y Máscara con curiosidad, su primo con dolor y sólo Aldebarán le sonreía.

Los ojos llorosos del guardián de Leo fue lo último que vio antes de desparecer rumbo al Templo Patriarcal con el Sumo Pontífice.

 ** _Templo del Patriarca_**

Aiami observó con un escalofrío recorriendo su columna como el Patriarca se sentaba en su trono.

— Bien Aiami, conseguiste la Armadura de Sagitario, sabes como todos que dicha Vestidura no se encontraba en el Santuario, así que dime, ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo lo conseguiste?

— No realmente Maestro, sólo sentí que debía elevar mi cosmos para defenderme y una voz en mi cabeza me dijo que utilizara la técnica de Aioros. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que la Armadura del León Pequeño defendió a Eleanor para luego vestirla y a mí acudió la Armadura de Sagitario.

— ¿Puedes rastrearla? ¿O puedes ordenarle que se quede aquí? Intenta quitarte la Armadura.

Aiami asintió, le pidió a su Armadura que abandonara su cuerpo, ésta se desprendió para luego juntarse en su forma de Centauro al lado suyo y salir por una ventana del Templo Patriarcal hacia el cielo. La pelinegra intentó llamarla elevando su cosmos nuevamente, pero la voz de Aioros le dijo que atendería a su llamado pero no se quedaría en el Santuario. Entonces la niña le pidió que la Armadura volviera a vestirla, ésta regresó y obedeció al llamado de Aiami.

— Lo siento Maestro, no puedo hacer que se quede en el Santuario, tampoco sé a dónde se dirige. Sólo puedo hacer que venga conmigo para protegerme, nada más.

En tanto una demoníaca voz en la cabeza del Patriarca le advertía que Aiami tenía algo extraño.

— ¿Maestro? He preguntado si me cree.

— Sí Aiami, yo te creo, confío en ti. A partir de hoy serás la guardiana de Sagitario, te felicito. Quizás luego puedas saber al menos dónde se encuentra tu Armadura.

— Gracias Maestro.

— Espera Aiami, una última cosa, mañana lucharás contra tu primo, si logras vencerlo entonces efectivamente los demás te reconocerán como su compañera.

Recordando la mirada de su primo, Aiami asintió y salió del templo, afuera una brisa le revolvió los cabellos y al mirar al cielo azul, unas nubes parecían tomar el rostro de Aioros, con un suspiro triste decidió bajar las 12 Casas por los túneles y explorarlos más a fondo.

Dentro de la Sala del Patriarca, el Sumo Pontífice se quitaba la máscara y se dirigía hacia un espejo que había cerca de allí, observó su azulado cabello, al igual que sus profundos ojos, había vuelto a la normalidad nuevamente aunque se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo. Al costado de su reflejo, apareció uno idéntico a él, pero con una sonrisa malvada, cabellos grises y ojos rojos inyectados en sangre.

— Vamos Saguita, han pasado dos años, supéralo. ¿O acaso no te gusta el poder que tienes ahora?

— Hoy sería su cumpleaños, él era mi amigo… También extraño a mi hermano… Yo los maté y fue por tu culpa.

— Uh, con esas de nuevo… Ya veo… Déjame decirte algo Saguis, yo soy tú, sólo estoy haciendo lo que siempre quisiste pero jamás te atreviste y si no te gusta, te aguantas que yo sí estoy muy feliz así… Aunque… ¿Sabes cómo estaría más feliz?

El color de cabello y ojos de Saga cambiaron nuevamente y volvió a colocarse la máscara, luego se quitó su túnica quedándose completamente desnudo.

— Sería más feliz buscando a aquella niñita salvaje, pero antes de que te quejes todavía no lo haré, dejemos que le crezcan un poco los pechos aunque sea…

Saga se dirigió a una campanilla escondida detrás del Trono y la tocó, a los pocos minutos ingresaron al lugar varias mujeres desnudas que se dirigieron a atenderlo.

— Mientras tanto debo entretenerme…

Con una risa maniática se dedicó a divertirse con aquellas mujeres, pero en el fondo de su ser, el verdadero Saga se retorcía de dolor, dolor por no poder controlar su ira, su envidia, su maldad… Dolor porque por ello había perdido a su hermano y a sus amigos… Dolor por no poder escapar de la prisión que era su propio cuerpo. Había intentado suicidarse varias veces pero aquella despreciable parte de sí mismo lo detenía y amenazaba con hacer daño a todos los que él quería. " _Recuerda Saga, si quieres que tus queridos compañeros sigan con vida, obedéceme. No me temblará el pulso al matarlos y serás sólo tú quien sufrirás"._ Gritando aunque nadie lo escuchaba, Saga intentaba controlar de nueva cuenta su cuerpo, pero no podía hacerlo… Y en su interior, aquella parte dominante le decía que jamás podría.

 _ **Al día siguiente...**_

Luego de despertar en un túnel bajo el Recinto de Amazonas, Aiami corrió por ellos hasta llegar debajo del sótano del templo de Leo, necesitaba hablar con su hermano. Ayer no lo había hecho y se sentía culpable. Emergió del túnel y el templo estaba en completo silencio, un poco extrañada ya que Aioria hasta dormido hacía ruido, subió rápidamente a revisar el resto de la Casa, pero ésta se encontraba totalmente vacía, ni siquiera estaban Aisha y su madre, las ayudantes de Aioria. Preocupada, volvió por los túneles a su propio templo, allí sí pudo escuchar los tan característicos ronquidos del leonino, corrió hacia la que era la antigua habitación del rubio y, efectivamente allí se encontraba, acostado en la cama con ambos pies hacia afuera, la sábana enredada en su cintura y la almohada cubriendo sus ojos. Aiami soltó una risa traviesa al verlo y decidió hacer lo que toda buena hermana haría… Despertarlo mal.

Con sigilo fue hacia su cocina, donde esta vez no se sorprendió de ver a las ayudantes de su hermano.

— Buenos días señorita Aiami, el señor Aioria se preocupó por usted y estuvo toda la noche aquí, por eso hemos venido a ver cómo se encontraba y de paso decidimos ayudarle un poco a usted también.

— Gracias señora Juliette. Aisha, por favor pasame 2 huevos y harina.

La chica, de 13 años rubia y de ojos carmín obedeció y vio como la pelinegra colocaba ambos ingredientes en un recipiente, luego le colocó agua, sal y salió hasta uno de los jardines traseros y le agregó tierra.

— ¿Qué hará con eso señorita?

— Despertar a Aioria, luego me sentiré culpable, ahora quiero divertirme.

Aisha sólo se rió de los pensamientos de la menor y la dejó hacer lo que deseaba.

En el cuarto donde estaba Aioria, Aiami se acercó a él con el recipiente en alto y soltó todo el contenido sobre la cabeza del rubio, quien sobresaltado intentó levantarse pero cayó directamente al suelo y de allí miró furioso a su prima, quien se desternillaba de risa en el suelo.  
— ¡Te voy a matar Aiami!

— ¡Primero debes atraparme!

Dicho esto, la chica salió corriendo a la velocidad de la luz hacia el Coliseo, mientras Aioria encendía su cosmos al máximo totalmente furioso e iba a perseguirla. Ante el poder del leonino los demás Caballeros Dorados decidieron seguirlos y se sorprendieron de ver al rubio hecho un asco y sólo en bóxers lanzándole golpes a su prima, quien los esquivaba en tanto continuaba riéndose. Al ver a ambos en semejante situación, sus compañeros no pudieron hacer otra cosa que reírse a carcajadas, incluso el serio Camus de Acuario reprimió una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡En serio voy a matarte Aiami! ¡Plasma Relámpago!

— ¡Absorción de energía!

El poder de Aioria fue absorbido por una especie de agujero negro hecho por Aiami, ante esto los Dorados dejaron de reír y prestaron atención al combate.

— ¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso hermanita?

— Ni idea, pero lo pienso volver a hacer… Aunque por ahora, ¡Trueno Atómico!

Milo frunció el ceño desde las gradas, todo en ella gritaba "¡ _Traidora_!" a su parecer.

Aioria esquivó a duras penas el ataque de Aiami y corrió lejos de ella, encendió su cosmos al máximo y se preparó para atacarla.

— ¡Relámpago de Voltaje!

Aiami sonrió bajo su máscara y elevó su cosmos desviando por un segundo la mirada hacia donde creyó sentir la esencia del Patriarca y efectivamente, allí se encontraba él, oculto en una esquina observando el combate.

— ¡Centellas Divinas!

Las centellas de Aiami impactaban contra los haces de luz de Aioria que intentaban abrirse paso hasta ella. Ambos, al ver que nada sucedía, dejaron su cosmos de lado y corrieron el uno al otro a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin embargo estaban al mismo nivel, además de que, al conocerse tan bien sabían las estrategias del otro y al darse cuenta de ello es que la pelinegra se dejó golpear una sola vez por su primo. Aioria al ver que le había golpeado, quedó paralizado, se sentía mal por haberle pegado a una mujer, aún si esa mujer fuera una guerrera y se lo mereciera, encima, Aiami era su prima… Fue muy tarde para él cuando escuchó la risa de ella, miró al frente y su prima ya no estaba, sino que se encontraba detrás suyo, le dio una patada en ambas piernas para tirarlo al suelo y rápidamente lo encerró en una llave, luego volvió a mencionar las palabras " _Absorción de Energía"_ y efectivamente absorbió parte de la energía vital de Aioria, hasta que éste se sintió tan cansado que sin importarle nada más se quedó dormido allí mismo.

Unos secos aplausos se escucharon y los Caballeros desviaron la mirada hacia un costado, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con que era el mismísimo Patriarca quien aplaudía a la niña que ahora defendía Sagitario.

— ¿Tan callados Caballeros? Por su reacción el día de ayer quedó claro que no están felices con Aiami como su compañera… Pero obsérvenla, está al mismo nivel que todos ustedes, aunque su estrategia fue la que le ayudó a vencer a Aioria, un poco curiosa por cierto. Aiami, te lo he dicho pero lo menciono nuevamente, felicidades, mereces el puesto que ahora ostentas.

La niña se acercó con timidez hacia el Patriarca y le realizó una reverencia, murmurando un " _Gracias Maestro"_ en tanto ciertos compañeros suyos fruncían el ceño, y lo fruncieron aún más y el resto giraron la cabeza con confusión al ver como el Sumo Pontífice sacaba de su túnica una caja mediana de color carmín.

— Esto es para ti Aiami, es un regalo de mi parte.

Debajo de su máscara la pequeña se sonrojó y hasta abrió totalmente la boca por la sorpresa, aún así se acercó algo temblorosa y tomó la caja, cuando sus manos rozaron las del Patriarca un escalofrío recorrió su columna, aunque no supo interpretar si eso era algo bueno o malo. Con curiosidad, Aiami abrió la caja para encontrarse con una nueva máscara, pero de un brillante color dorado, a diferencia de todas las que había visto hasta aquel día.

— Ya que eres un Caballero Dorado, creí recomendable que mostraras tu estatus incluso con tu máscara. Espero que te guste, es lisa porque así puedes diseñarla como tú quieras. Bueno, eso es todo, nos veremos Caballeros, Aiami…

Luego simplemente se fue, dejando a la pelinegra aún en shock por lo recibido.

— Vaya, es bonita. Debo admitir que siento un poco de envidia, a mí el Patriarca no me dio ningún regalo… Creo que serás su consentida. ¡Ja ja ja!

Aldebarán soltaba unas carcajadas en lo que palmeaba la espalda de la niña, quien recién ahí reaccionó.

— Bueno, esto sí que fue inesperado… Juro que jamás se me hubiera ocurrido.

— Lo que faltaba, que la ratita tenga un regalo del Patriarca… Sólo espero que esa máscara tenga una cámara, un chip de rastreo o algo así, sí, seguro lo tiene y por eso te lo dio, traidora.

Tan pronto dijo esto, Milo recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla, haciéndolo escupir sangre.

— Ten cuidado cómo te diriges a partir de ahora hacia mí bicho rastrero. Ya no soy una aprendiz que debe respetarte porque eres un Dorado, ahora somos compañeros y si me tratas así, responderé del mismo modo. ¡Idiota!

Ante las sorprendidas miradas de sus compañeros y la estupefacción del pequeño escorpiano que había quedado paralizado con una mano en la mejilla golpeada, Aiami tomó con dificultad a su primo quien seguía dormido en el suelo y comenzó a dirigirse hacia las Doce Casas, al ver esto, Aldebarán corrió a ayudarla, tomando en sus brazos al rubio y orientándose los tres al templo de Leo.

Finalmente el escorpión reaccionó, elevando su cosmos para castigar a la insolente niña.

— Tarde bicho, Aiami ya se fue, mejor dedícate a entrenar.

Camus le habló con indiferencia y luego se retiró a un lugar más alejado a entrenar por su cuenta.

— ¡Espera Nieve del Monte iré contigo!

El peliazul corrió detrás del acuariano quien soltó un suspiro de frustración.

 _ **Templo de Leo**_

— Leones… Muchos leones… Y un centauro, 2 centauros, 3 centauros…

Aldebarán intentaba no reírse en lo que el aún dormido Caballero de Leo murmuraba cosas en sueños, Aiami no reprimió sus risas mientras ordenaba rápidamente la habitación de su primo, repleta de restos comida, ropa sucia entremezclada con la limpia, absolutamente todas las partes del lugar repletas de polvo… La niña no pudo evitar pensar con nostalgia que probablemente Aioros lo mataría si viera todo eso.

— ¿Cómo demonios puedes siquiera dormir aquí gato? ¡Esto es un asco!

Casi gritó y cuando una cucaracha caminó por encima de su pie…

— ¡AAAHHHHH!

Saltó directo a los brazos del taurino, quien no tuvo más remedio que soltar a Aioria, el cual cayó estrepitosamente al suelo y despertó, sólo giró la cabeza confundido y murmuró algo sobre un león jugando con un centauro y se volvió a dormir.

— Aiami, tranquila, ya se fue.

— Cu-cuca-cucaracha… Odio a esos bichos asquerosos… Son unos rastreros, igual de malos y feos que el idiota de Milo que se cree la gran cosa…

Aldebarán la bajó lentamente en lo que la niña volvía a su labor mientras murmuraba maldiciones relacionadas a cucarachas y escorpiones rastreros, el mayor sólo pudo preguntarse qué rayos tendría que ver Milo con todo eso, el pobre diablo ni siquiera se encontraba allí, se encogió de hombros y decidió ayudar a la pelinegra como buen caballero que era.

Luego de unos interminables, agotadores y muy asquerosos 15 minutos, la sagitariana y el taurino pudieron al fin terminar de limpiar el chiquero que tenía por habitación Aioria, tomaron sin mucha delicadeza al rubio y lo recostaron sobre su cama, donde él abrazó su almohada y siguió roncando como si nada ante las miradas de incredulidad de su prima y su compañero.

— En fin, me iré a entrenar, ¿vienes Aiami?

— No gracias, no quiero ver más bichos rastreros por el día de hoy, iré a entrenar a mi templo, nos vemos Al.

— No creo que vayas a entrenar pero te creeré, ¡ya nos veremos luego!

Con una sonrisa de despedida, Aldebarán se dirigió al Coliseo para seguir entrenando con sus compañeros, mientras Aiami tomaba el camino inverso en dirección a su templo, sólo que una vez allí, se sorprendió en demasía con lo que encontró en el portal. Era una carta de cierta persona que creía haber perdido hacía ya un tiempo.

" **Querida Aiami:**

 **Necesito hablar contigo, debería ser un secreto todo esto pero no puedo ocultártelo, no a ti. Ven al templo patriarcal, tengo que explicarte muchas cosas, sólo que debes callar y guardar el secreto, pero sé que lo harás por mí, ¿cierto? En fin, te estaré esperando.**

 **Con amor, Saga.** "

Lágrimas se asomaron en su rostro y decidió sacarse la máscara para poder enjuagarlas debidamente con la mano, estaba feliz pero a la vez decepcionada. " _¡No estás muerto lo sabía! ¿Pero por qué me mentiste?"_ pensaba ella, rápidamente sacó de entre sus ropas el regalo que le había dado el Patriarca… Si no había entendido mal, él era Saga. Miles de preguntas afloraron en su mente, pero decidió callarlas y diseñar su nueva máscara.

— ¡Será igual a la anterior! ¡Ese rostro lobuno que tanto me hace acordar a mi animal favorito cada vez que me observo en el espejo con la máscara!

Al igual que con su máscara anterior, se cortó la muñeca y juntó un poco de su sangre en un recipiente, luego se curó rápidamente con su cosmos y colocó parte de su sangre en una pequeña tapita de botella, al resto que había dejado en otro recipiente le colocó colorante negro que tenía guardado y su sangre se tiñó de ese color. Luego, fue por dos pinceles, uno muy finito y otro un poco más grueso, encendió su cosmos y pintó con su sangre teñida la zona que correspondía a sus ojos y también dibujó una sonrisa de colmillos afilados desde las mejillas, todo se secó al instante gracias a su cosmos y ella aprovechó para tomar el pincel más pequeño, mojarla en la sangre que no había teñido y dibujar dos pequeñas pupilas caninas en los falsos ojos ennegrecidos de la máscara dorada. Con orgullo miró su obra terminada, llenándola nuevamente con su cosmos.

— Cómo me alegra que Kas me haya contado este truco, si pintas tu máscara con tu sangre y los llenas de cosmos no se borrará y es más difícil que se rompa. ¡Gracias Kas! Espero que seas feliz en este instante…  
Habló en voz alta, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el infinito.

— Mejor voy a ver a Saga ahora… Mmm, no, mejor me doy un baño primero.

Con un suspiro se dirigió al baño de su habitación. La verdad era que se sentía nerviosa. Hacía ya 2 años que no veía a su amigo, incluso desde antes de la muerte de su hermano.

Saliendo del baño, la pelinegra seguía pensando cómo reaccionaría ante su peliazul amigo, si con furia, felicidad, tristeza o todo eso junto.

— En fin, mejor me apuro… Ya retrasé este momento 2 horas pero no podré hacerlo por siempre… Más aún si mis suposiciones son correctas.

Aún perdida en sus pensamientos se vistió rápidamente, simplemente con una camiseta roja que era de Aioria y por lo cual le llegaba a medio muslo, unas calzas grises y sus infaltables ballerinas rojas, en cuanto a su eterna cinta roja, esta vez la utilizó para atarse el cabello en una coleta con un gran moño.

Con mucha incertidumbre, se colocó su nueva máscara y fue caminando lentamente por las vacías casas de Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis, aunque por más que intentó retrasarse aún más, en poco tiempo llegó al Templo Patriarcal.

 _ **Templo Patriarcal**_

La niña, no queriendo que nadie se enterara a pesar de que Saga la había citado allí, decidió hacer un ruido lejano arrojando un jarrón al suelo para que los guardias que cuidaban la entrada al Trono salieran corriendo en dirección al ruido, con una risita, Aiami salió detrás de un pilar donde se ocultaba e ingresó rápidamente al Salón del Trono, que estaba vacío.

— Uh… ¿Saga? ¿Estás aquí? Soy Aiami, ya he venido.

La pelinegra se alertó al escuchar un ruido de puerta, pero no por la que ella había ingresado, si no otra que se encontraba paralela a ésta, de donde ingresó el Patriarca, sólo cubierto con una toalla en su cintura y su máscara, pero con agua escurriéndose por su cabello y el resto de su cuerpo.

Tragando saliva y sonrojada bajo su máscara Aiami se arrodilló ante él. Sentía mucha vergüenza y otra sensación extraña para ella. Jamás había estado frente a un chico casi desnudo, si bien había visto a Aioria en bóxers casi toda su vida e incluso el día anterior a ese, su primo no estaba tan… Desarrollado a su parecer. El cuerpo del Patriarca le hacía recordar más bien a su primo mayor, a quien contadas veces vio sin camiseta, pero aún así se notaban sus músculos bajo ella.

— No tienes por qué arrodillarte ante mí arquerita.

Reconociendo esa voz, automáticamente ella se puso de pie y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, una cosa era suponerlo, pero comprobarlo era algo muy diferente y eso la ponía demasiado nerviosa.

— ¿Sa-Sagui?

El chico se sacó la máscara, revelando aquel rostro tan familiar para ella. Él le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa, aunque estaba algo sonrojado.

— No esperaba que llegaras justo cuando me daba un baño, pero sé lo impaciente que eres y si no salía enseguida, probablemente te irías.

La niña seguía paralizada, lágrimas empezaron a escurrirse bajo su máscara. Aún con una sonrisa Saga se acercó a ella y le quitó la máscara con delicadeza, revelando sus brillantes ojos verdes de los cuales se notaban miles de sentimientos mezclados, lágrimas caían de ellos, mojando sus sonrojadas mejillas e incluso parte de sus pequeños labios carmesí, el mayor sintió su corazón estrujarse al ver a la pequeña Amazona así, ella casi nunca revelaba sus verdaderos sentimientos, siempre se ocultaba detrás de su máscara.

— Veo que estás utilizando la máscara que te regalé, eso me alegra pero… ¿No pudiste haber elegido otro diseño? Sigue siendo el mismo y es horrible.

Recién ahí Aiami soltó unas risitas de felicidad y le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

— Te extrañé tanto Sagui… Sabía que no estabas muerto así que dime por favor… ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Estuviste aquí todo este tiempo? ¿Qué pasó realmente con Kanon?

Al escuchar la última pregunta el peliazul frunció el ceño y los labios, conteniendo un par de lágrimas de impotencia.

— En cuanto a mi hermano el Patriarca me había ordenado encerrarlo en Cabo Sunión por una falta muy grave.

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron enormemente y se separó del mayor para mirar sus ojos, en ellos pudo detectar por una milésima de segundo un destello rojizo, pero no le prestó atención y en lugar de eso se fijó en sus sentimientos… En sus bellos ojos azules se podía ver mucha furia, pero también una tristeza impresionante que hizo que la niña volviera a abrazar con fuerza al geminiano.

— Está bien Sagui, no es tu culpa, seguro que Ka lo sabía. ¿Pero cuál fue su falta?

— Él murió pensando que su hermano lo odiaba y lo peor es que las últimas palabras que le dirigí no fueron precisamente cuánto lo quería. Respecto a su falla… Temo que te lo ocultaré por ahora.

La niña se separó de él nuevamente y asintió con una sonrisa, mientras tomó una de sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los del mayor, quien suspiró y luego le sonrió.

— Como sabrás, luego de decirnos que Aioros iba a ser el nuevo Patriarca, él me mandó a cumplir una misión, cuando volví me nombró Patriarca a mí, me contó que Aioros intentó matar a Athena y que creía que seguía con vida, por lo cual iría a buscarlo, pero nadie debía saber del cambio al menos hasta que él volviera… Pero han pasado dos años y me sijo que si pasaba más de un mes que me quedara en el cargo, entonces lo hice, aunque de todas formas creo que volverá por lo tanto no he revelado nada a nadie, excepto a ti ahora porque ya no podía seguir ocultándotelo.

Aiami saltó a los brazos de Saga quien la atrapó, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayeron ambos al suelo, con los labios pegados uno encima del otro, el peliazul iba a apartarla, pero al sentir como la menor rodeaba su cuello con sus manos él dirigió sus manos a la cintura de la niña y comenzó a besarla pasionalmente. La niña no sabía lo que hacía, pero se dejó llevar por su instinto e intentaba seguirle el ritmo a Saga, quien rápidamente los volteó y se colocó encima de ella, con su toalla cayendo consecuentemente al suelo. " _Muy bien Saguita, yo tampoco podía esperar más para probar a esta niñita"_. Al escuchar las palabras de aquella parte suya que tanto odiaba se recolocó la toalla rápidamente y se levantó, dándole la mano a Aiami para que hiciera lo mismo.

— Esto está muy mal Aiami.

— ¿Sigo siendo muy pequeña? Lo siento Sagui, es que te extrañé tanto que no sabía cómo demostrártelo.

El peliazul le sonrió, observando con ternura sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios hinchados.

— Hey, ¿sabes de los túneles secretos verdad? Nos vemos en la salida del Santuario en 15 minutos, vayamos a pasear a Rodorio.

— De acuerdo Sagui, te adoro peliazul mentiroso, te esperaré allá abajo.

Cuando Aiami se va, Saga suspira y cae al suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

— No tienes idea cuánto miento mi querida amiga…

 _ **Calles de Rodorio**_

Aiami y Saga caminaban uno al lado del otro sonriendo, compartiendo comentarios triviales entre ellos que tranquilizaban mucho al geminiano.

Cuando de pronto el cuerpo de una mujer cayó a unos pasos de ellos, ambos se pusieron en alerta.

Aiami corrió a asistir a la mujer con rostro preocupado mientras Saga intentaba averiguar de dónde había venido. No tardó mucho en hallar la respuesta.

— ¡Arinka cómo demonios se te ocurre ponerle tanta sal a la comida, estaba asquerosa! ¡Vuelve aquí para que te castigue y luego cocíname algo diferente! ¡Y más te vale que sea decente si no quieres un castigo peor!

Un hombre excedido de peso, pero aún así alto, trigueño de cabellos enmarañados color negro y ojos color café agitaba en su mano un cinturón con el cual amenazaba a la mujer, quien lo miraba con temor en el suelo, ignorando la presencia de la niña que la sostenía por los hombros y del hombre al costado suyo.

— ¡Rudolf por favor perdóname! ¡No era mi intención, juro que lo arreglaré! ¡Por favor no me castigues!

— ¡Te lo mereces maldita zorra!

La muchacha rubia de ojos tan azules como el cielo giró la cabeza esperando el golpe del cinturón, que jamás llegó, al ver qué sucedió encontró una briosa espalda masculina delante de ella, un hombre de largos cabellos azulados y ojos del mismo color la observó con una sonrisa, luego se puso serio al mirar al tal Rudolf.

— ¿No le parece que no es de hombre el golpear a una mujer indefensa?

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? ¿Acaso tienes idea quién soy?

Aiami le preguntó a la sonrojada mujer si podía levantarse, a lo cual la rubia asintió y le dio las gracias. La pelinegra le sonrió y luego dio un paso al frente, colocándose entre Saga y el "hombre barbudo", como lo llamaría ella en adelante.

— Le verdadera pregunta es si tú tienes idea de quiénes somos nosotros. No tenemos idea de quién eres, pero te aseguro que aunque fueras el presidente de este país no te tendríamos en cuenta.

— Y tú maldita niñita… Vete a cocinar o no sé, a lavarle los calzones a éste tu hermano, primo, novio o lo que sea.

El cosmos de Aiami se encendió con furia y antes de que Saga pudiera o quisiera detenerla, ella se arrojó sobre Rudolf dándole un sólo, pero certero golpe en medio de la nariz, quebrándosela y haciendo que caiga mucha sangre por sus orificios.

Rudolf gritó e intentó pegarle una cachetada, pero ella fue más rápida y lo esquivó, colocándose cerca de Arinka, murmurando entre dientes que la próxima mataría a ese maldito machista.

Saga soltó unas carcajadas en lo que se acercaba a ambas chicas.

— Buen golpe preciosa, perfectamente precisa como siempre, disculpe señorita, ¿cómo se encuentra?

— ¡Gracias Sagui! ¿Te llamas Arinka verdad? Tienes unos ojos preciosos, transmiten una paz impresionante.

La rubia se sonrojó y miró al suelo, ante esto Saga y Aiami fruncieron el ceño.

— E-estoy bien, g-gracias pero no era necesario y sí, mi nombre es Arinka…

La rubia dirigió su mirada preocupada hacia Rudolf, quien ahora estaba de rodillas en el suelo tomándose la nariz en un intento por controlar su dolor.

— Por los dioses Rudolf, eso se vé muy mal, vayamos adentro para curarte y luego llamaré a un doctor ¿si?

Apenas se le entendió lo que dijo, pero Rudolf le contestó que era su culpa y le pegó una cachetada.

Saga y Aiami iban a intervenir nuevamente pero Arinka los miró, les sonrió tristemente y negó con la cabeza.

— Sólo está enojado, por favor déjenlo. Él tiene razón… Todo esto es mi culpa.

Aiami iba a protestar pero Saga le tomó la mano y negó con la cabeza.

— Si ella dice eso no podemos hacer nada peque.

— Pero Saga… Ugh, al menos déjame quebrarle unos huesos más a aquel idiota.

— ¡No por favor! ¡Agradezco que hayan intentado ayudarme aún cuando NO lo necesitaba pero ya es suficiente! ¡Por favor váyanse!

Saga le asintió con una mirada seria y tiró del brazo a Aiami quien le dedicó una mirada triste y preocupada a la rubia, que le dedicó una sonrisa, casi lo iba a dejar por la paz, pero su mejilla marcada en rojo y el hecho de que a pesar que hacía calor y ella utilizaba una remera de mangas largas y una pollera hasta los pies la hizo tenerla en su mente el resto del día.

En cuanto a Saga se sentía en un conflicto, cuando vio a aquella mujer se sintió como si su parte maldita se hubiera esfumado completamente. Y para colmo de males, al observar a su compañera en ese instante sintió una necesidad insana de cortarle el cuello, a Aiami le pasó lo mismo, por un momento ambos se miraron con un rencor que no parecía propio de ellos mismos, pero esa atmósfera se destruyó al observar a un chico pelirrojo pasar cerca de ellos, con timidez el chico se acercó a saludar a la pelinegra, cosa que molestó de sobremanera a Saga sin saber por qué.

— Señorita Aiami, qué gusto verla. ¿Sabe? Ya conseguí convertirme en un respetado maestro de Pankration.

— ¡Eso es genial Keeg! Ahora sólo te faltan 9 disciplinas más para que acceda, ya sabes nuestro trato…

Saga funció el ceño con molestia, el chico lo molestaba, Keegan le regresó la mirada con enojo.

— ¿Él es su amigo señorita?

— Amm… Así es, Keeg, él es Saga, Saga, Keegan. Sólo mantente callado, se supone que él no debería estar aquí.

— De acuerdo, hey, iré a ver por la próxima disciplina, la veré otro día señorita.

Cuando Keegan se fue, Aiami observó con una sonrisa de disculpa a Saga, quien se calmó y la abrazó con cariño.

— Nuestra salida tuvo demasiadas interrupciones. Lo siento pequeña.

— Está bien Sagui, podemos repetirlo otro día que tengas libre… Mejor volvamos al Santuario, quizás mi hermano ya ha despertado.

Saga asintió y la pelinegra corrió en dirección al Santuario, pero Saga la alcanzó y tomándola del brazo le dijo que se irían a su manera, Aiami giró la cabeza, confundida, hasta que recordó una de las técnicas de Saga.

— Sostente fuerte y no abras los ojos, podrías marearte.

Aiami asintió, abrazando a Saga y escondiendo su rostro en la cintura del peliazul.

— ¡A Otra Dimensión!

A los pocos segundos ambos aparecieron nuevamente en la Cámara del Patriarca.

— Bueno, ya es hora de comer, te abandono Sagui, iré a ver si Aioria despertó, te quiero.

— Adiós peque, cuídate y recuerda que no puedes decírselo a nadie.

— Por supuesto Maestro, me retiro.

Saga y Aiami se colocaron sus máscaras con una sonrisa y luego el peliazul se retiró a colocarse la túnica.

Con una risa de felicidad Aiami bajó en dirección a su templo, sorprendiéndose de ver a Máscara y Aphrodite en dirección al Recinto Patriarcal, los saludó y bajó a Sagitario, donde su primo daba vueltas en círculos en la Sala Principal.

— Yo creía que sólo los perros perseguían sus colas, ya veo que los gatos también.

Aioria la miró con furia y le asestó un golpe en el estómago que la dejó sin aire, Aiami se quitó la máscara y lo miró con lagrimillas amenazando por salir de sus ojos.

— ¿Por-por qué hiciste eso?

— ¡Ya no me vas a engañar enana malcriada! ¡Eso fue por lo de esta mañana! ¡¿Y dónde demonios estabas?!

— Tsk, deja de ser tan impulsivo gato, sólo estaba por aquí y allá…

Aiami se limpió las falsas lágrimas y le sonrió con burla a su primo.

— Así que despertaste… Tendrías que dejar de pensar que pegarle a una mujer es algo malo, quizás el pegarle a alguien indefensa lo es, sin embargo yo no soy ninguna niñita que no sabe defenderse, sé que tienes ese pensamiento y lo usé a mi favor y volveré a hacerlo si no me tomas en serio.

— ¡Cállate! Eres insoportable… Se supone que yo soy tu maestro, no al revés. ¡Además respétame soy el mayor!

— Mayor por dos años y a veces la diferencia no se nota, si hasta pareciera que la mayor soy yo, ya no eres mi maestro Aioria, somos compañeros de armas.

El rubio soltó un suspiro de frustración, murmuró algo sobre perder en esa ocasión pero se vengaría.

— Ya, deja de quejarte y vamos a comer. Juliette y Aisha iban a preparar gyros para celebrar que ya obtuve mi Armadura.

Los ojos de Aioria brillaron y entre risas ambos corrieron al Templo de Leo para comer juntos.

* * *

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

 **YaoiLover:** Deberías hacerte una cuenta para conversar a gusto! Me sacaste varias carcajadas! Espero que te guste la parte hot/nohot (?) Los secretos poco a poco irán revelándose y mira, ya se sabe un dato(?) Prometo que todo tendrá sentido... al final jajaja, hoy hay una fiesta a medianoche en el templo de Sagitario según me dijo Aiami y estás invitada! Podés hacer lo que quieras con los chicos, pero dejámelos vivos y no muy traumados, aún son chiquitos aquí (?) Eeeen fin, espero que te haya gustado, beso!

 **LucyKailu:** Ay, por fin aparecí! Te juro que no es mi intención tardarme tanto pero bueeeeeno qué se le va a hacer(? Espero que te haya gustado esto, aquí Aiami le da una lección al hermoso bichito! No reaccionó a tiempo el pobre #Inesperado (?) Este Saga es un loquillo tierno x3 como ayudó a Arinka n.n

* * *

Juajua, bueno... ¡hasta la próxima lectores!


End file.
